Blood of the Blossom
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped by none other than Uchiha Itachi. Will she manage to escape? Will she want to? SakuraxItachi LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I like dun own Naruto. *giggles*

***

Sakura shivered. It was cold in her cell. She didn't knew how long ago the shark-looking man had kidnapped her. He must've knocked her out.

The girls head pounded from pain. Also, most of her fingers were broken by the look of it. They stood out in a strange angle. Her wrist were bounded to her feet. Every bone in the girls body hurt from laying on the ground for so long. She didn't wanted to know why they took her. 'Kakashi-sensei, Naruto… Sasuke-kun…' Sakura thought.

She looked around a little, although her vision still wasn't sharp. She had lost a great amount of blood. It seemed a small room made from white stone. There were no windows, only a wooden door. Sakura sighed, then wished she hadn't. It hurt to much.

She closed her eyes, trying to think she was home again. Of course, she couldn't. It was just so cold… 'If I could get me some chakra…'Sakura thought desperately. She tried to focus her chakra to her hands, but she was too weak. It pained her. She passed out.

- - - - - -

Slowly, she came by again. Sakura blinked a couple of times with her eyes to sharpen her sight. Then, she saw someone standing in the door opening.

She gasped, then grunted of pain. Hasty she tried to move away from the door, but it didn't work. She only pained herself more.  
The person was wearing a long, black with red cloak. Sakura couldn't see his face clearly, but in a way, she also didn't wanted to. His hair was black though, and half of his face hid behind the collar of his cloak.

He started to walk towards her. Sakura closed her eyes again. She just wished he killed her without any pain, quickly, so she was free. But she didn't felt death take her. Nothing happened.

Very, very slowly, she opened her eyes again. She looked up a little, trying not to hurt herself. Two deep red eyes were staring at her. She recognised them as Sharingan. _Sasuke-kun? _Shot through her head. But the eyes were different. They looked upon her emotionless, but hard at the same time. "S-…" Sakura tried to speak. The man kneeled down next to her. She could now see his face more clear. His black hair was long, and tied back in an ponytail. He really reminded her of Sasuke. But this wasn't him. And there were only three person from whom she knew they had Sharingan. Sasuke, Kakashi and…

"I-.. Ita-…" Sakura tried. "I guess you know my name." He said, with a dark and low voice. "Uchiha Itachi. And you are Haruno Sakura." Sakura only nodded slightly. She didn't wanted to talk anymore. She was afraid, terrified, and in pain.

Itachi raised his hand and touched her cheek. Immediately more pain shot through her cheek from where he touched her. She let out a cry of pain. He pulled his hand back. She could see his nails were painted purple. Sakura wondered why.

"Kisame didn't really treat you well." Itachi said. Sakura shivered when hearing his low voice. "You don't have the chakra and strength to heal yourself." Sakura didn't even thought about that yet. 'Just give me an other room, just give me an other room, just give me an other room…'

Itachi stood up. "I'll come back tomorrow to check you." He left with those words.

Sakura didn't knew what to do. She felt like crying, but that probably would only hurt her more. She couldn't move, but she couldn't lay still like this as well. Her head ache became more painful and pounded more. Then, she passed out.

- - - - - -

"Oy, kunoichi. Wake up." Someone punched Sakura hard in her side. She clapped from pain. The person laughed. Sakura knew it wasn't Itachi. Then it had to be Kisame, the shark man. And so he was.

Kisame looked down at Sakura, grinning. He was wearing the same cloak as Itachi had. "The little kunoichi is awake? Good. I have your food." The man pointed at an cup of soup, an glass of water and one single strawberry. "You figure out how to eat it, Itachi didn't tell me I had to help you eat." Laughing, he left. Sakura looked at the food. Then she realized she had an enormous hunger. But how was she going to eat it? And, second, what if the food was poisoned? She couldn't take the risk. Or maybe, she _should _take it, and she would die, and would finally be out of pain.

Sakura tried to get closer to the food. No success. Only pain, more and more pain.

Then, she heard someone scream. Tired she looked up to the closed door. She knew hundred percent it had been Kisame. Something big fell on the floor. Footsteps became louder as they came closer to her cell. Sakura quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She could hear the door open. Someone was walking towards her. The footsteps stopped. It stayed quiet for a while. 'What are you doing!?'Sakura thought, a little frightened, a little angry. 'Do what you want already!'

"I know you're awake." Itachi's low voice said. Sakura opened her eyes. It had no use pretending if he knew she was awake anyway. She tried to look angry and violent, but Itachi's gaze remained emotionless.

He kneeled down again like he had done before. Careful, almost lovingly he removed the ropes that held her hands and feet together. Sakura stretched a little, but regretted it. She moaned, and squeezed her eyes shut. 'Why does it hurt so much…'She thought. 'Make it stop, please make it stop… I don't want to be in this pain anymore… Kill me, Itachi… Make it stop… I beg of you…'

When she opened her eyes again, she couldn't see him anymore. Wondering if he had left, she tried to turn her head a little.  
"Don't move." Itachi's voice said from behind. Sakura did as told. She didn't want him to get angry on her, she was defenceless.  
She felt his hands touch her body. It hurt a lot, but she bit her lip not to give in to pain. Itachi felt the bruised parts of her body to check her. His hands slid over her hurt skin. Then, careful he places one arm under her legs and one under her shoulders and lifted her up, bride style. His touch pained Sakura so much, though it felt nice in a way. She tried not to lean against him, but she was so exhausted that her head fell against his chest.

Itachi walked to the still open door and walked into a hallway. Sakura wanted to look around, but didn't had the strength to lift her head. The young man walked into an other room. It was warm inside. The room wasn't small, but not large either. A small amount of furniture filled the room.

Slowly, Itachi laid the girl down on a soft, two person bed. Then, he left the room. Sakura felt at more comfort, but still had pain. 'Why?'She wondered. 'Why would he suddenly be kind? … Strange…'More time to think about it she didn't have, because Itachi returned, holding the plate with her food. He sat down next to her on the bed. "Eat." He said.

Sakura looked at him. Eat? 'You see? It IS poisoned!'Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura didn't move. Itachi just looked at her. His cold hearted, murdering Sharingan eyes stared into hers. She really felt uncomfortable.  
"You have to eat." Itachi said. "You will need your strength." Still, Sakura refused to move. Even if she had wanted to, she couldn't because of the pain.

As if he was reading her mind, Itachi softly started to help her up. It took her a lot of her last strength, and her head pounded again, but she was sitting. Itachi took a pillow and placed it slowly behind her back. Then, he picked up the plate with the food and placed on her lap.

Sakura slowly lifted her hand to reach out for the spoon. It seemed to take hours. Finally, she tried to pick it up. But she couldn't do it. With no strength, broken fingers and her whole body shaking, she just couldn't hold it.

Itachi helped again. He picked up the spoon and dipped in into the soup. Them, he brought it to her mouth. He waited for her to eat.

But she didn't. 'It's poisoned.'Her inner self said. 'A fool could tell!'

"It is not poisoned." Said Itachi suddenly, again like he could read what she thought. "There is no reason to kill you. I would have done it already if that was my purpose."

Sakura knew she couldn't trust him, but what he said did make sense. She opened her mouth a little and he placed the spoon in it. As she felt the warm soup slide down her soar throat, she wanted more. Itachi kept feeding her. It seemed a ridicules scene to her, but she didn't care. She had to eat.

After a while, the spoon scratched over the bottom from the cup. Itachi laid down the spoon and took the glass of water. Gently, he placed it between her dry lips. Sakura drank quickly. She still was so thirsty that she became hasty and almost choked. Coughing, she felt the pain come back.

Itachi placed the glass back on the plate. The plate he laid down on the ground. He waited for her to stop coughing.

"You're fingers are broken." He said, as if she didn't knew yet. "I'll take care of them, but you have to hold them still."

Carefully, Itachi picked up her small hands.

Sakura twitched a little, but didn't move. Itachi got some bandages and little pieces wood. He laid those on her fingers and wrapped them in. After that, he did her other hand. Sakura didn't know what to think. 'He kidnapped us!!' Inner Sakura screamed. 'But he's treating my wounds…' Sakura thought. 'He's doing it so careful…' 'Hey, Uchiha Itachi is – a – killer! He slaughtered his WHOLE family!' Inner Sakura replied. 'You think he's sweet? Kind? Caring? Hell no!' 'But-'

"I'm finished." Itachi said. Sakura ripped herself from her thoughts and looked to the man. He looked far older than he was. He was six years older than Sasuke right? 'Than he must be around… twenty one, now.' Sakura thought.

"Speak." Itachi suddenly said. Sakura looked up, confused. Speak?  
"You can speak right? Than speak what's on your mind." He continued. Sakura opened her mouth. What should she say??

"…Eh… Why-… Did you… Take me… To here?…" She mumbled. Talking was still hard, but it didn't hurt so much anymore.

"You're a top healer." Itachi answered. Sakura waited for the rest, but that didn't come.

So it was quiet for a while.

Sakura looked at him, but tried to not look in his red Sharingan eyes. Itachi stared at the jade green eyes that avoided his look.

"Uhm…" Sakura said against Itachi's shoulder. "Well thanks- … But… So?…"

Itachi seemed to think. Sakura guessed he tried to plan a way to tell without mentioning things that were secret.

"Akatsuki needs a good healer." Itachi finally said. "In a while we have to fight. We need a healer for when things go ill."  
Sakura stared at him. "And-… You think… I'll just d-.. do that?…" She said with difficulty.

Itachi stared at her, with his deadly gaze. She avoided it again. 'Guess that's a yes.' She thought.

"You're a member for now." Itachi continued. "If you like it or not. That means…" He stood up and walked to a closet. He opened it and took out an cloak, just like he and Kisame wore.

"You'll wear this." Itachi said. He laid it on the end of the bed. She stared at it with disgust.

"No." She said. "That's- … Awful." Itachi stared at her again. Sakura sighed a little. She guess she had to.

"I see you understand." Itachi said. He sat down next to her again and took the strawberry. He held it close to her mouth. Sakura opened her mouth. Itachi putted it in her mouth. He touched her lips accidentally when he pulled his hand back. 'He's warm…' She thought.

Itachi kept watching her while she ate the fruit. When she swallowed it, he stood up. "Try to sleep a little." He said. "I'll come back later to check on you." Itachi left.

Sakura watched him leave. He was so Sasuke-like, but on the other hand, he totally wasn't. She sighed and slowly crawled under the sheds. It felt so more comfortable than the hard stone floor, she immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up. The fireplace was lit. It was warm and cosy in the room. Sakura yawned and wanted to go back to sleep again. She looked at her fingers. Under and above the bandages, she could see her fingers started to get back a normal colour. She turned around to lie on her other side, carefully not to hurt her bones. Then she saw Itachi sitting in the corner of the room, watching her. She sat up. "Itachi…san?" She asked. Itachi nodded. His cloak hung open. She could see he was wearing a long dark shirt and a dark pants under it. He had a pretty nice body by the looks of it. 'To bad he hides it under a cloak.' Sakura thought. 'He could be pretty popular with girls. And if he didn't kill his whole family, of course…'

Itachi stood up and walked towards her. She looked at him. He stood still next to her. "Do you feel like taking a shower?" He asked. "…If-… If I can stand…" Sakura said. She placed her legs next to the bed and let herself slide off. While still holding on to the wall, she stood a little. Her legs shook so much, she was afraid she would fall. Itachi watched her try.

When Sakura thought she stood good on the ground, she let go of the wall. That was an mistake. Her legs couldn't hold her weight and she fell.

Itachi moved quickly and catch her just in time. Sakura felt herself became red. "S-.. Sorry.." She said. She felt his strong arms around her waist. His body temperature was just so warm… She didn't expect that from a cold hearted criminal.

"It's ok." Itachi said. "I'll help you. Try to walk to the door."

He helped her up, but kept holding her. She started to walk to the door, while he stayed next to her. Sakura felt like it took days. The door just didn't came any closer. But on the other hand, she was happy with it. Itachi was so close…

'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?' Inner Sakura screamed out of anger. 'YOU DON'T HONESTLY LIKE THAT COLD HEARTED MURDERER, DO YOU!?' Sakura felt shocked when those words came up in her mind. 'N- No, of course not!' She replied to herself. 'My interest in him is pure professional!' 'Hmpf,' did Inner Sakura. 'You don't believe that yourself, do you?'

Itachi opened the door. They came back in the hall. Finally, Sakura had a chance to look around.

The hall was made from wood. There wasn't any furniture or decoration. Only wooden doors. Itachi opened the door they first met. It revealed a bathroom.

Itachi took Sakura's hand and placed it on the tub. "Can you stand like this for one minute?" He asked. She nodded. "Wait here." Itachi left.

Sakura let her breath escape. He scared her, he scared her a lot. But he acted so kind and sweet and caring around her. …Sometimes. Not what she expected from the murderer from the Uchiha clan, and much more people.

Sakura wondered if Konoha was searching for her already. She said she'd take a long walk in the village's forest. Maybe stay there for a day or five. How long was she here already? Three days? No, it had to be longer. A week? She didn't know.

Itachi came back, carrying some clothes. They were all dark. Sakura noticed a Akatsuki cloak on top.

"Put this on after you've showered." Itachi said, placing the clothes next to the shower. "Do you think you'll be ok?"  
Sakura doubted it. She couldn't even stand normally, so she could forget undressing and shower.

"I-… I don't think so… Itachi-san…" She said slowly. Itachi was silent for a while.

"Hn. I guess I cant help you." Itachi said, more against himself than to her. "Can you undress yourself?"

"I-… I think… Yeah… Sure…" Sakura mumbled.

"Do that and call me back then. I'll keep my eyes closed. You'll tell me where to go and I'll take you there. Ok?"

Sakura stared at him. It was a good plan. But how to get out again? And the idea of Itachi, holding her uncovered body… But she wanted to shower. She felt gross and cold.

"Ehm… hm… Ahh ok…" She sighed. It had to be. Itachi left. He looked like he totally didn't care he was going to hold a naked girl.

Sakura carefully undressed, while holding on to the tub. She had a good look on her body in the mirror. Her ribs hurt, and she could see it on her skin. Also, dried blood glued to her body. She sighed again. She had to call.

"… ok… ehm… Itachi-san??" She called out.

He came in again, with his back to her. He turned around. Sakura saw his eyes were closed. "Ok… I'm over here… Just straight towards you…" She said.

Itachi walked up to her. He walked slow. Sakura regretted her yes to this plan already.

"Ho, stop." She said quickly when he stood right in front of her. She reached out with her free hand to take his. Again, she shivered lightly when his warm kin came in touch with hers. Why was he affecting her so much!?

Sakura placed his arm around her waist. She felt his hand hold on to her hip. She stared at his face, but Itachi probably had the best poker face in the world. She couldn't was even a little what he was thinking.

"Ok, this way now… Heading for the shower…" She said. They walked slowly to the shower. Sakura was so happy Itachi couldn't see her face. She was as red as his Sharingan eyes.

They finally reached it. "Stop." Sakura said. He stopped. She reached out for the shower door and opened it. Slowly she stepped into the cabin and he helped her.

"Can you see the iron handhold in the cabin?" Itachi asked, still with his eyes closed. Sakura saw it. "Yes."

"Hold on to that. Are you holding it?"

Sakura reached out for the handhold and grabbed it. "I've got it." She answered.

"Lean on that. If you need me, just call. I'll keep my eyes closed." Itachi said. He lost his grip on her and left after that.

'Oh my god.' She thought, blushing. 'That was one of the most embarrassing moment in my life.' She putted on the shower. Warm water fell down on her. She sighed in relieve and comfort, and washed herself.

While showering, she thought about Itachi.

'He's a killer.' Whispered her inner self in her ear. 'Sasuke-kun had so much pain because of Itachi. You don't think he would ever forgive you if you fell in love with his older brother do you?' 'Sasuke-kun doesn't love me.' Sakura said back, annoyed. 'Itachi-san _is _kind. …Well… Most of the time he is. A man has never been so tender to me. I wasted my life chasing a dream!!' 'Itachi is a dream too!!' Inner Sakura screamed in mind. 'Don't be foolish Sakura!! He KIDNAPPED you!! He only treats you well because you'll have to treat him later! After that he'll throw you away! Maybe even kill you!!'

Sakura sighed deeply. She turned the shower off and opened the door. Thinking about Itachi would come later. She stepped out carefully. For one little moment she thought she didn't need to call Itachi… When her foot came stuck behind the half opened shower door. She tripped, and fell down on the ground.

Sakura moaned from pain. She tried to get up, but couldn't. 'I cant call him now.' She thought, slightly in panic. 'He'll have to watch where I am to pick me up.' She looked around and saw the pile of clothes. The Akatsuki cloak was on top. She reached out for it and was able to cover her body a little with it.

"Itachi-san? Could you please help me? You don't have to close your eyes…" She said slow.

Itachi came in. He looked down on her. Ashamed, she smiled a little. He just stared at her.

"You fell?" He asked. 'No, were just resting a little, we were SOOO tired!' Inner Sakura said with sarcasm. "Yes… Could you help me up?" Sakura said, feeling her face become red again. He walked up to her and lifted her up. She kept sure the cloak stayed on her body. He putted her down on her feet.

"Did you get hurt?" Itachi asked. "No…" Sakura replied. "I'm fine. Thank you so much. …Eh… Could you please leave again?" Itachi was already gone.

Sakura sighed and dried herself off. Then she took the clothes. They were slightly to big. Probably, they were Itachi's. As last one she did the cloak on. She watched herself in the mirror. It looked weird. The cloak was far to big.  
"Itachi-san?" Itachi came in. "Can you help me back please?" She asked. Itachi nodded. Sakura sighed. She had only took an shower and it made her just so tired. Itachi walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and _lifted her up._

Sakura felt herself blush. "I- .. I meant… T- T- That you would… Help me w- walk…" She stuttered.

"You're exhausted." Itachi only said. "Hold on to my neck."  
Becoming even more red, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Itachi left the bathroom and crossed the hall again. Sakura saw some blood on the floor. She wondered how it came there. And who's blood it was.

Itachi walked into the bedroom again. He went to the bed and carefully laid her down again.

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you… Itachi-san…"

She fell asleep.

Itachi looked at her for a long time. Then, he bowed over her and took the cloak off of her. He laid it down on the and of the bed. After that, Itachi left.

- - - - - -

When Sakura woke up, she felt stronger. She was able to use some chakra to heal the still hurting spots from her body. Her fingers were quite good as well.

Sakura noticed the cloak on the end of her bed. 'I didn't took it off.' She remembered. 'Then, Itachi must've done it…'

Sakura felt herself blush when she remembered what had happened. After that, she could slap herself. She had to stop thinking about Itachi in that way, or else he would hurt her even more then Sasuke had done.

Sakura saw some food standing next to her bed. It was the same as last time; a hot cup of soup, a glass of water and one, single strawberry. But something was added. A pink flower rested next to the food.

It was Sakura blossom.

Sakura smiled as she saw the pretty flower that carried the same name as her. She picked up the plate, placed it on her lap and took the flower. She placed it above her ear, into her similar pink hair. Then she started to eat.

Sakura finished eating and sighed deeply. She didn't had anything to do. 'I can try to walk,' she thought.

She removed the now empty plate and stepped out of bed. She leant against the wall. "Don't fall… Please don't fall…" She whispered against herself. Slowly, she removed her hand from the wall.

She stood.

Sakura smiled and walked around a little. 'Now he doesn't have to help me anymore.' She thought, kinda relieved.

Sakura walked back to the bad and sat down. Slightly bored, she looked around. 'What'll I do…?' She thought. 'It's quite boring in here…'

After a while, her gaze fell on a small bookcase. Sakura stood up and walked towards it. Inside, there weren't much books. She saw some medic books, notebooks… But one little book took her attention. It was from red leather. There wasn't any text on it. Still Sakura wanted to know what was written inside.

She reached out for it to pick it up. It felt smooth and nice. Sakura watched front and back. Then she opened it.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Sakura gasped from shock and turned around quickly.

Itachi stood there, looking hell angry. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. Sakura felt terrified. The Sharingan eyes, which were always emotionless, were now narrowed and looked so angry…

"Don't you EVER touch that again!" Itachi screamed against her. "Y- Yes- S- S- Sorry…" Sakura stuttered. Itachi pulled the book out of her hands and stormed out of the room. He pulled the door closed after him. _Hard. _

Sakura didn't knew what just had happened. The always so calm Uchiha Itachi had just been screaming from anger to her.

He was even scarier than he already is.

Sakura was still shaking. Maybe she had to go after him and apologise. She walked to her bed and did the cloak on. Then she went to the hallway.

It seemed to be empty.

She closed the door behind her and walked through the hall. Her footsteps echoed. Sakura only saw closed doors.

'Shit…' She thought annoyed. 'Which one?' She tried a door which came out on a kitchen. It was empty, except for a mouse than ran off when feeling her presence.

Quietly she closed the door again and tried another one.

It was the front door.

Sakura couldn't believe it. The little wooden cabin stood on a hill. The sky was so bright and the grass felt so soft underneath her bare feet. She could hear the birds sing and feel the soft wind store her face. She closed her eyes to enjoy it for a while.

Sakura didn't know how long she stood there, just feeling her love for the nature, when someone grabbed her shoulder. She gasped and turned around quickly.

Itachi was staring down on her. He didn't seem to be angry anymore. His expression was once again cold, blanc, and emotionless.

"Eh… Itachi-san…" Sakura started slowly. "I- I just wanted to… Te tell I'm- I'm sorry… I didn't wanted to- to anger you…"

Itachi didn't spoke.

Sakura became again very nervous and felt herself blush. She looked off and tried to hide her red cheeks behind her hair. Then, she felt his hand slide from her shoulder to her neck and slowly up to her chin. He took it and made her look at him.

Sakura could only stare into his red Sharingan eyes.

Itachi looked back, and then his hand went higher, it passed her cheek and slid into her heir above her right ear. The Sakura blossom tickled against her ear shell when his hand touched it. Itachi took it and held it between their faces.

For a while, nothing happened.

Sakura was the first one to break the silence. "It's… It's such a pretty flower, don't you think?" She whispered. Her breath made the flower dance like the wind would do.

"If you like it, I can show you more." Itachi said with his dark, soft voice.

"More? Oh yes please!" Sakura smiled happy.

He placed the flower back in her hair and took her wrist. He walked around the wooden cabin, taking her along.

"Look." Itachi said, nodding in a direction, his long hair waving next to his face. Sakura ripped her gaze from his eyes and saw what he wanted to show her.

At least thirty trees, full in bloom of Sakura blossom stood there. The few leaves danced on the rhythm of the wind, along with the blossom and the smallest branches.

"I allow you to come here anytime you want to." Itachi said. "But when you'll flee, I'll let Kisame take care of you."  
"… I wont flee, Itachi-san." Sakura answered. She couldn't take her eyes of the beautiful view. The slightly orange sun was right behind it. It looked so pretty and peaceful, Sakura felt like wanting to spend the rest of her life watching it.

Itachi was standing a little behind the pink haired girl, watching her. Her hair moved in the same way with the wind as the blossom in the trees.

"Oh Itachi-san, it's beautiful…" He heard her whisper. He noticed how pretty the young girl was, with her pink hair and smooth skin. His cloak she was wearing was wrapped neatly around her body. It was to bad he couldn't see her face, he thought.

She had those full, pretty lips, which were not to red but not to pink, and which could smile so natural but unique. Her small nose was perfect. Even her slightly to big forehead was beautiful because it was hers. But her eyes, her strong jade green eyes were the best of everything. Itachi could spend nights thinking about those eyes, how they watched him, how they were full of sad emotions but still looked so strong, so beautiful, shimmering in the light…

Sakura turned around and looked at the other Uchiha. He looked back, not showing any hints from his thoughts. "Itachi-san?" She asked. He didn't said anything, but the way how he looked at her changed, so she knew she had his attention.

"I want to thank you…" Sakura said. She smiled at him warmly. "I didn't thought you are so kind." "I am not kind." Itachi said. "Don't underestimate me."

Her smile faded. "I don't." She said. "You underestimate yourself." She turned around, to look to the trees again.

He just kept watching her, feeling stranger than he had ever had.

- - - - - -

Sakura woke up, finding herself in her bed. 'I didn't remember I went to bad last night.' She thought, looking surprised. 'I was outside.' She remembered staying outside until deep in the night. She was going to lay down on her back to have a better vision of the stars.

'I must've fallen asleep then.' Went through her mind.

Sakura sat up and saw the folded Akatsuki cloak on the end of her bead.

Again. Yes, she also still knew _he _had been standing behind her all the time. He hadn't left for a single moment. He only kept watching her, not doing anything else. She must've been there for a long long time, but he hadn't even moved.

'I guess he wouldn't even had cared if the cabin exploded.' Inner Sakura said, crossing her arms in mind.

Sakura came out of bed and almost stepped in her food, which stood next to the bed. Again, a cup of soup, a glass of water and a single strawberry. And a beautiful blossom.

Sakura replaced the old flower for the new one and laid the old one underneath her pillow. She picked up the plate with food and sat down on her bed with it. When she wanted to start eating, she got an idea. Quickly she did her cloak on, picked up the plate and left the room. 'Now… which one was the front door again?' She thought, looking at the doors. When she remembered she opened it and stepped outside. The sun stood very low, and the first morning light crawled over the hills.  
Sakura walked around the cabin and wanted to sit down at her favourite spot in front of the trees when she saw it was already taken.

Itachi sat with his back to her, his gaze to the trees. He was sitting on his cloak. His long black hair wasn't tied back yet, and waved smoothly on the soft wind. He was wearing a fishnet shirt, and the usual black pants.

Sakura didn't knew what to say. He looked so… Peaceful, for the change. Not cold or uncaring.

"Itachi…san?" She said after a while. He didn't move. She knew he had felt her presence already when she came up behind him. She walked towards him and sat down next to him. With the plate on her lap, she ate and looked to the trees.

When she had finished her soup, she turned her head to look to him. But she didn't saw the cold red Sharingan eyes she expected. When she looked into his eyes, they were onyx black, warm looking and comforting.

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered softly and in unbelief. Itachi turned and looked back into her eyes. "No 'san'?" He asked. Sakura felt herself blush, but couldn't look off. "I'm- … I'm sorry… Itachi-san." She said hasty and ashamed. He shook his head. "It's ok." He said to her. "We don't have to be formal against each other." Sakura stared at him for some seconds, but nodded after. "Yes… Itachi." She smiled a little. She almost believed that she saw the corners of his mouth move a little, but before she could be sure he looked back to the trees.

They both stared to the view from the sun coming up for a while.

"Itachi…?" "Yes." "Can I ask you a question?" "Of course." "… Why don't you have your Sharingan activated?" Sakura asked, not daring to look at him. Itachi did look to her. He didn't spoke for a long time, he just stared at her. When she tried looking up to him, he finally answered.

"Because I didn't feel like it." He only said. She looked at him for a while, with enlarged eyes. Then she sighed, looked off and ate the strawberry.

He focused his gaze on the trees again, just when she looked back to him.

"Itachi…?" "Yes." "Since when are you sitting here?" "… Since when I brought you to your room." Sakura gasped in disbelieve. "Than you didn't had any sleep at all!" "I'm used to it." The answer sounded. Sakura shook her head, and looked to him strict. "Itachi it's no good! Please rest a little. You didn't eat either?" "I only stood up to bring you your food." Itachi said, still not looking at her. "Go to bed, I'll make you breakfast." She said, while she stood up. He didn't move. "Come on, stand up. And look at me when I'm talking to you!!" She said becoming angry. Itachi turned her head and looked up to her. "Are you commanding me around, Haruno Sakura?" He asked. She fell silence, looking at him. "… No… I'm just concerned about you, Itachi…" She said softly. "Are you concerned about a killer?" He asked her. She thought for a while. "… I'm concerned about… my friend." She finally decided.

Something changed in Itachi's look. Sakura couldn't really describe it, she didn't know if he became angry, or touched, or happy, but it changed, just changed, in a way she wanted to drown in his eyes. He stood up and she stared at him.  
"Fine… My room is next to yours… I know you found out where the kitchen is." He said, while he picked up his cloak. He walked off to the cabin, and Sakura found herself watching him walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Itachi was laying on his bed, staring to his sealing. He didn't know what the pink haired kunoichi was doing to him. She gave him feelings he had never felt before. Confused, he scratched his head. What was happening with him, for Christ's sake? He couldn't actually _like _her right? Itachi sighed. He commanded himself to stop thinking about it and gazed to the sealing again.

- - - - - -

Sakura walked through the hall with a plate. She had made rice, and had done some strawberries in a bowl. Also, a glass of water. She hoped he liked her cooking. She wasn't great, but she wasn't bad either. She opened his door with her elbow and entered his room. It was very dark inside. No windows. No lamps. Only some candles. The black carpet felt nice underneath her feet. There was a big bookcase, and a desk with a lot of papers. Then you had Itachi's bed, black and iron, and the sheds were from red silk. Next to his bed was a similar red chair. Itachi was on his bed, staring to the sealing.

Sakura walked up to the bed and sat down in the chair, next to Itachi. He didn't move. "Itachi, I made you some food… Please, sit up." She said. Itachi slowly came up. Sakura placed the plate on his lap. She watched how he started to eat the rice. "…And? Is it good?" She asked. He didn't gave a answer, but after the first bit he started to eat faster, so Sakura knew he liked it. She smiled. After the rice, he started the strawberries. They were gone very quick.

Itachi took the glass of water and drank. She could see some water slowly slip from his lips down his chin, into his neck. She had to fight the urge to reach out and wipe it off his skin. More water slid down. Sakura lifted her hand; she just couldn't resist it.

Slowly, she moved her thumb up his neck, into the water flow. She saw he stopped drinking, although he didn't remove the glass. Itachi watched her from the corner of his eyes.

Sakura now used the back of her hand to wipe the water out of his neck. Her hand moved up to his cheek and caressed it lightly. Itachi placed the glass slowly back on the plate and looked into her eyes. She looked back, without feeling any shame or fear. She just wanted to be with him now.

Sakura felt herself bending towards him. Itachi still didn't move. She slightly came out of the chair and placed her knee on the bed. While still coming closer, Sakura crawled closer to him, pushing his plate off his lap.

Itachi looked how she shortened space between them. Of course he knew what she was going to do. He only just couldn't let her. She would make him weak, weaker then he already was because of her, and they couldn't even be together anyway. But just when he was going to make her stop… …He didn't wanted her to stop. He stared into the closer coming jade green eyes he liked, no, loved so much, and didn't wanted anything else but to have her for his own.

Itachi slid his arms around her hips and pulled her even closer. This gave Sakura a push in the back, and she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. They were so close, their lips only an inch away… Itachi stopped the doubting and kissed the smaller girl on top of him.

For Sakura it felt like a dream. It just felt so good. Her hart almost burst out her while they kissed. She let her hand slid into his already untied hair. It was like the finest silk. Sakura parted her lips and felt his tongue enter her mouth. It explored her mouth and Sakura slowly moved her tongue around his. She removed one arm from his neck and let her hand slid underneath his shirt, stroking his chest. Itachi deepened the kiss, while stroking her body everywhere. He held her tight and before she knew it, he was on top of her. The plate with the empty bowl and glass fell on the ground, and the glass broke into pieces. They both ignored it. His lips slid down her neck and started to kiss it all over. Sakura moaned of pleasure and stroke through his long hair. Itachi softly bit the skin in her neck and licked it after that. His hands moved up to her breasts and stroked them while kissing and licking her neck.

Sakura shivered and gasped slightly now and then. His body, pressed against hers, and his lips enjoying her skin… It was almost to good to be true.

Itachi moved back with his lips to hers and french kissed her again, harder this time. She answered it and she caressed his body.

They were kissing roughly like this for at least thirty minutes before Sakura broke it, gasping and panting. Itachi rolled off of her, and, while panting as well, he closed his eyes. Sakura came back to breath and wrapped her arms around him. Although he was much more tired than she was, he didn't fall asleep.

"Itachi…?" Whispered Sakura. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at her. "Am I still your prisoner?" She asked him. He looked at her pretty face. "Yes." He said after a while. She looked off. "Ah… And… Am I… 'just' a prisoner?" Itachi waited with his answer for a while. "Look at me." He said. Slowly, she looked up. Itachi kissed her forehead. "You aren't 'just a prisoner'. You're… A beautiful flower… In a vase. Not in the pretty nature anymore. That is what you are."

Sakura was quiet for a while. She looked into his black onyx eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling before she fell asleep in his arms. He carefully took off her cloak, threw it over the red chair and covered their bodies under the sheds. He pulled the girl close in his arms before he fell asleep as well.

- - - - - -

Sakura woke up slowly. She couldn't hear the birds from outside anymore. Would it be that late at night? It couldn't be.

She carefully felt the place next to her in bed, but she felt no human. Her face reddened when she thought back of Itachi. It had been her first kiss. She had become such a pretty woman, but due her foolishness about Sasuke, she had only waited for him. 'Well,' she thought, 'I guess I really fall for Uchiha's.'

Sakura stepped out of bed and putted on the cloak. Then she left the room. It was very dark in the hallway, since the small, high placed windows didn't let any light through. 'So it _is _night.' She said to herself in mind, as she walked into the kitchen.

She was hungry. Then, on the counter, Sakura saw a bowl of strawberries. Next to it, was a pink flower she immediately recognised as Sakura blossom. 'That is for us!!' Inner Sakura screamed happy. 'Itadakimasu!' Sakura took the bowl, sat down on the counter and started to eat rapidly. She could hear her stomach growl from hunger.

The door opened. "Kunoichi?" Kisame's voice said. Sakura nodded. "Hai." The light flashed on. Sakura closed her eyes half to protect them against the sudden light. "Ahh, man, I'm hungry." Kisame walked over to the fridge and opened it. "What to take, what to take… Why aren't there any pizza's or something?" Sakura couldn't help but to giggle. Kisame looked up. 'Its not funny." He said with annoyed voice. "Don't laugh at me before I lose my self control and kill you. I only don't want it because then Itachi will kill _me_…" He sighed and dived back into the fridge.

Sakura ate her last strawberries and placed the bowl into the sink. She jumped off the counter. "I'll be outside." She said against Kisame's back. He didn't answer, so she left. She went outside and walked around the cabin. There, she saw who she expected to see.

Itachi was leaning against he wall, arms crossed, looking to the trees. His cloak was on the ground. He had his hair tied back again, as always, and his fishnet-shirt seemed to be a little tighter than normal. Maybe it was a smaller shirt. His Sharingan eyes were clearly visible in the darkness.

"Itachi…" Sakura said. Itachi looked up and gazed into her eyes. She blushed. A strong breeze suddenly came up which lifted their hair and her cloak up and made it dance on the wind. They were quiet. Sakura didn't know what to say. Itachi just stood there.

Just when she opened her mouth to break the silence, Itachi interrupted. "Wanna spar?" He asked. Surprised she looked at him, mouth still open. This wasn't what she had expected from his after they had kissed.

"Uhm… Sure…" She answered. She stepped a little closer. He pushed himself off the wall and came to stand some metres in front of her. She putted off her cloak and dropped it on the ground. Then she came in fighting position. He did nothing.

"Shall we begin, Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Itachi answered. "Don't hold back."

"I don't want to hurt you, Itachi." She said.

"You wont. Just don't hold back. Attack me."

'Well, have it your own way then!' Inner Sakura said, totally ready for action. Sakura agreed with that and ran towards Itachi. He still didn't move. She jumped and kicked at him, but he vanished. Sakura had expected this and quickly turned around to see him again. This time, she used her fists to attack, but again, he vanished. 'From the right!' She thought, and circled around on one foot to smash the other in Itachi's side. He dodged it an she missed. Now it was her turn to vanish with speed. Itachi knew she was coming from above and looked up. Indeed, she came, planning to plant her heel on his head. He jumped aside and Sakura hit the ground. She made a hole from at least _five feet deep_. Itachi was surprised. The young girl had an abnormal strength. With good training, she could probably defeat Kisame.

Itachi didn't had any time to think, because Sakura attacked again, aiming her fists to his head. It was too late for him to move, so he had to block her attack. Her fist crushed into his hand palm, while she hit him almost ten metres away. His feet made tracks in the hard ground. He felt his fingers break.

Sakura heard the cracking sound. "Itachi!" Quickly, she ran up to him, but Itachi came up and was gone again. 'Still wanna fight, hm?' Sakura thought, turning around to look for him. Then she saw him coming up to her, ready to attack. She used her foot to attack, but this time he grabbed her ankle and threw her away.

She fell hard on the ground. While coughing up some blood, she stood up again, slowly and shaking. "I'm very impressed." Itachi said, while observing his broken fingers. "Th- Thank you." Sakura said out of breath. "Let me- heal those…" She walked up to him and healed his fingers with her chakra. Then she checked her own body quickly. She only had some bruised parts. "You… were going easy on me… Weren't you, Itachi?" She asked quietly, while not looking at him. He waited before answering. "I was." He said than. "I underestimated you. I am sorry. Let me train you to apologise." Sakura couldn't really follow it anymore. Uchiha Itachi wanted to train her!? "Wow…" She whispered. "Yes, please…!" She smiled a little. Itachi noticed he had grown attached to that smile. Well, no… He had grown attached to that girl. To her habits, personality, looks, voice… Everything.

"Sakura…" He said. He wanted to tell her how much he needed her, how much he loved her. "Hai, Itachi?" She asked, looking at him, wondering what he could say. "I just…" He took her hands. She blushed again. For the first time in his life, Uchiha Itachi didn't know what to say. "I… Sakura… Why do you make me weak?" She stared into his red eyes, surprised. "W- Weak?" She stuttered. He brushed his lips over the back of her right hand. "I cant train well or win a mach easily when you're in my mind… Sakura…" He whispered on her hand. "It is a burden, but, it is a treasure… I cant imagine how hard it'll be to see you leave and never return, Sakura… Stay here… Stay with me."

Sakura's looked up like she woke up from a beautiful dream. She stared at him. She loved him with whole her heart, but she couldn't _stay_… She had to go back to Konoha. "Itachi… I cant…" She said against her will. "Sakura, Sakura…" Itachi said, while pulling her against him. He kissed her neck. "After some of my training, we could be a great team… You'll never get lousy missions anymore, like saving a cat from a tree… You wont be lonely anymore… I know you used to be lonely… Think about yourself for once… Think about me… About _us_…"

"I-… I don't know…" She said, slightly panicking. She absolutely didn't know whenever to stay or not. Itachi lifted his head and looked down on her. "Let me think about it for a while… Please…" She added. He nodded. "As you wish…" He said. Itachi let go of her and walked back to his cloak. He picked it up and left. Sakura just watched him leave.

Again.

* * *

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was two weeks later on a sunny midday. Kisame was sitting in a wooden chair outside, a bottle of sake in his hand, watching Sakura's training. He didn't know why Itachi trained her, but he also didn't care. He only knew they trained _everyday_, since some weeks ago. The girl was pretty good.

"Try to hit me higher or lower. Aiming at that part of my side is expecting if you run at me like that." Itachi said.

Sakura nodded, panting and sweating. Itachi's training was hard and difficult, but she didn't give up. "Hai, Itachi-sensei." Itachi had warned Sakura to not call him just Itachi if Kisame was near. So Sakura started to use Itachi-sensei, because he was a hard, but really good teacher.

She took her fighting position, an other one than the one from two weeks ago, because Itachi had said this one was better. Again Itachi just stood there, looking at her. "Try to get the chakra at your foot for a harder kick." He said. "Hai, Itachi-sensei." She used her chakra and gathered some to her right foot. "Attack me." Itachi said. Sakura ran immediately towards him. He saw her right foot light a little up from chakra. He prepared to block, but when she was near him, she used her left foot to kick him. It didn't do him much because he vanished while the kick, and appeared behind her. "That was really good. Not expecting." Itachi said. Sakura smiled at him. "Arigatou, Itachi-sensei."

Kisame stood up. "Yeah, kunoichi, very good." He said. "But, Itachi, are you finally going to tell why you're training her? So she can come back to kill us after we've let her go?" He scratched the back of his head. "Were just killing time, Kisame-san." Sakura said. "And of course I would never come back to kill you, because first: you two are _way_ stronger than me, and second: I don't want to kill you guys. I like you." Sakura smiled at Kisame. He just sighed. "Have it your way. I'm off to the shop."

"Go with him." Itachi said to Sakura. "Huh? …But… The training?" She asked. "That'll come later." He said, while putting his cloak back on. "I want to do something first." Itachi left.

Sakura raised her shoulders and did her cloak on as well. "Here." Kisame gave her a straw hat with white stripes attached to it. "Put this on your head." "Why?" Sakura asked. "Because we're not in Fire Country doesn't mean those pathetic ANBU aren't searching for you." He grunted, while placing a similar hat on his head. With the closed cloak, high collar and the hat, you could only see his eyes. Sakura did the hat on too. Her view became a lot smaller. She could only see what was right in front of her.  
"Ready to leave, kunoichi?" He asked her. She nodded.  
"Hai!"

- - - - - -

They walked through a very small town. It seemed almost empty, except for some strange people who were hiding their faces and walked really hasty.

'Aren't there any normal people here?' Sakura wondered. But then she realised she must've looked very strange as well, with her too big Akatsuki cloak and the hat, and she was with Kisame, who was almost twice as big as her.

"In here." Kisame said. They walked into a little shop. From the inside, it looked more like a café. It was very dark. In the back were small tables, where people were drinking something. Probably sake. Behind stood a hairy, not friendly looking man.

"Back again?" He asked Kisame and Sakura. "You want the usual?" Kisame nodded, and the barman left. Sakura wanted to ask something, but Kisame gave her a don't-speak-or-else-look so she decided to stay silence.

The man came back with a little plastic bag, which he placed on the bar. Kisame gave the man some money, took the bag, gave it to Sakura and left. Sakura followed hasty. When they were back outside, Kisame looked down on her. "Never speak in that bar. Just nod, shake your head or do nothing. The usual costs exactly twenty five bucks." Sakura nodded. "Ok. …eh… but why do I need to know?" She asked. Kisame grinned slightly. "Maybe because you'll need to go buy it because Itachi and I don't have the time for it? Come on, next shop." He started walking again and Sakura followed.

The next shop was just as dark, only it seemed to be a food shop. Some old woman was behind a little counter. "Oh, Kisame-sama, Itachi-sama." She said. 'She must think I'm Itachi…' Sakura thought. "I have your strawberries. Four bucks it'll be." Kisame gave the money. He pushed another plastic bag into Sakura's arms and left with her.

"So here you buy the strawberries…" She whispered when they were outside. "Yeah. Itachi has this strange love for strawberries. I dunno why. I couldn't care less." Sakura looked at the bright sky. It was the only bright thing in the town. "I see." She said.  
"Well, that was all we need for now. Lets go back." "Hai."

- - - - - -

Itachi searched in Sakura's room. He found the letter after a while. She had begged if she could send it to Konoha, just to let them know she was safe, but he had refused. Maybe they could find out where they are.

Itachi read the letter again, but there wasn't anything in to hide their location. And, Itachi expected from Sakura she wouldn't betray them. Maybe he should send it. It was a very sad letter actually. Itachi didn't feel good about Sakura being so sad. But the battle wasn't that far away, he knew they could attack any moment now. Itachi stuffed the letter in his cloak and left the room. He _would _send it.

- - - - - -

On their way back, Kisame looked at Sakura. "Tell me, how is your team like? Wasn't your Joujin Kakashi Hatake?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Yes. My team mates are Naruto Uzumaki, and… Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Sasuke? You mean Itachi's younger brother?" Kisame asked in interest. "Yes. They are much alike. …In a far way, perhaps."

"In a far way?" Kisame asked. "Yeah… They are both great ninja. And to be honest, both cold hearted from the outside, but somewhere, they van be kind, too. And I remember that Sasuke liked strawberries as well. And, if Itachi-san hadn't murdered so much people and had stayed in Konoha, they both would be loved by the women. Well, Sasuke is already. They both know what they want, they don't get manipulated…" Sakura smiled. "Yes, they aren't alike in a far way." "Huh?" Kisame didn't understand. "They are exactly the same, except for some small things." Still smiling, Sakura played with the little flower behind her ear. Kisame raised his shoulders.

"Oi, kunoichi." "_Sakura._" "Sakura-san, whatever." "Hai?" "What have you done to Itachi?" Kisame asked. Sakura looked up. "… Are? What do you mean?" "What I mean is that I can beat him when we spar." Kisame said, looking serious. "He's not paying attention. And he even looks _dreamy _sometimes. It… freaks me out."

Sakura grinned a little. So she had changed that emotionless murderer? "He's just becoming a nicer person to people." She said. "He respects us. That's good, right?" "Well… In a strange way." Kisame sighed. "As long as he doesn't get sentimental." Sakura couldn't help but to laugh. "You're funny, Kisame-san." She said. "Well… Thanks… I guess…" He mumbled, looking a little shy. That made Sakura laugh even harder. "You're so silly, Kisame-san." She teased him. "And you are annoying, _Sakura-san_. C'mon, there's the cabin."

- - - - - -

Sakura placed the bags on the counter. "Just leave them there." Kisame said bored. He looked through the window at the sky, which was getting darker. "Hm." He did. "Hm, what?" Sakura asked. "Ts. I was just wondering when Itachi would come back." Kisame said. "Well, I gotta be up early tomorrow, so… I'm off to bed." Kisame left the kitchen.

'Itachi's gone?' Sakura thought, looking outside. 'Where is he? What is he doing?' 'Well just wait for him you BAKA!' Inner Sakura screamed. 'Geez… You didn't had to become angry.' Sakura thought offended. She looked off from the window and left.

- - - - - -

Itachi returned late it night. It had to be four PM or something. While passing the trees, which were still full of Sakura blossom, he wanted to go inside, when he saw something on the ground. Curious, he walked towards it. It was an Akatsuki robe. Something was underneath it.

Just when Itachi wanted to take a kunai, he noticed pink hair coming out from under the cloak. Quickly, he walked up to it, kneeled down and removed the cloak. Sakura lay on the bare ground, asleep, shaking from the cold. He lifted her up, bride style. "Sakura…" Itachi mumbled. He sighed. He saw she started to wake up after hearing his voice.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. It was dark. She could only see two Sharingan eyes look at her. "Itachi..?" She said slowly. "Why are you outside?" He asked her. "… I was waiting for you… Itachi…" She whispered. Itachi shook his head. "Stupid." She couldn't help but smile. "Maybe." Her answer was.

Itachi turned and walked inside, leaving her cloak behind. He went through the hall and stepped into his room. It was warm inside, like always. Sakura enjoyed the warmth embrace her cold body. Itachi laid her down on his bed and wrapped the sheds around her. "Try to get some sleep." He said. "I'm not tired." She answered, while looking at him. He looked back, into her bright green eyes.

It was quiet for a time.

"Where are you going if you'll leave now?" Sakura asked. "Outside." Itachi answered. "Don't you have to sleep?" "Not really." Again, no one spoke. "… Come here." Sakura whispered, slightly blushing. Itachi stared at her. He didn't move. "Do I have to beg you, Uchiha-sama?" Sakura tried with her sweet voice. She just wanted to be in his arms for now. Or maybe their relationship had meant nothing for him? Maybe he absolutely didn't care, and only saw her as a toy?

But Itachi walked around the bed, kicked his shoes off and stepped in the bed. Sakura crawled towards him and rested her head on his chest.  
"Do you… love me, Itachi?" She asked after a moment of silence. Itachi stroked her pink hair. "Why?" He asked. Sakura thought that was a strange answer. She didn't know what to say. "… Well… Because… I just… I…" She stuttered. "You… what?" Itachi whispered into her ear. She fell silence. Itachi continued. "I know you had feelings for my little brother, Sakura." He said, still whispering into her ear. "I also know he hurt you. You are so small and easy to hurt… You loved him and he broke you… You became a broken flower… You're afraid, aren't you, Sakura?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. The only stupid thought that came up in her mind was: 'Wow, I never heard him talk this much.'

"You've fallen for me… And you're afraid I'll break you too…" Itachi went on. "That's why you're asking if I love you, don't you? You think I'm using you… That you're just a toy to you… Yes… _That _is why you asked."

Sakura knew that was the reason, but should she confess or stay silence?

"Well… Shall I answer your question, Sakura?" He whispered. His lips brushed on her ear shell. Slowly, he let his lips slid into her neck and kissed it. "Sakura… I do not love you."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. This wasn't what she had expected after all what he just had said. Because all of it was true, she thought he would admit he loved her. They would stay together for a long time. As long as possible, at least that. But this… This wasn't what she wanted.

"… I see…" She said, feeling more broken like ever. She wanted him to stop touching and kissing her, but he didn't.  
Suddenly, he was on top of her. He still was fast. His red eyes made her look at him.

"Sakura, I do not love you…" He repeated. "I am attached to you."

Sakura didn't understand it anymore. So he did love her? Or didn't he? 'This is confusing.' She thought. 'Baka… He made a sort of humourless joke, I guess. HE LOVES US!' Inner Sakura screamed happy. When Sakura heard her inner self say this, she started to smile. Itachi noticed she had figured out what he told her, and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura answered his kiss. She parted her lips slightly and felt his tongue slid in her mouth. She noticed his hand slide to her shirt to remove it when-  
"ITACHI WAKE UP I- … Yeah." The door slammed open and light flashed on. Sakura pushed Itachi off of her and he fell from the bed. With a loud bang he was on the floor. Sakura looked up, shocked to see who had interrupted. A woman with long blond hair, hiding her left eye stood in the doorway. She was wearing a Akatsuki cloak. Moaning, Itachi crawled up.

"Deidara… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!" He screamed. The woman had already left. Cursing, Itachi walked to the light and switched it off again. Sakura still didn't know what was going on.

"Wh- Who was that woman?" She asked. Itachi walked back to the bed and sat down next to her. "That's a man." He mumbled. "Deidara. I hate him. He always rushed into my room without knocking, but now I finally have a reason to beat him up."

Sakura had _never _saw Itachi like that. He had been screaming, cursing, he had lost his self control…  
"And I bet he'll tell Kisame and the rest… This sucks." Itachi sighed. "…Itachi… You're scary." Sakura decided. "Please act cold hearted again." He looked at her, a little surprised. She smiled uncomfortable. Then, his expression went back to emotionless. "Go to sleep." He said. Then he left.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto**

Sakura woke up. She felt nervous, but didn't know why. Maybe she was hungry. If she was hungry, she thought it was being nervous sometimes. But then she remembered. Her and Itachi making out. The female-looking man named Deidara barging in.

Sakura sighed deeply. She hoped Itachi could take himself out of it. For herself, it didn't really matter. "But I guess no one I used to a Itachi in love…" She mumbled to herself.

She stayed in his bed, staring at the sealing for at least an hour. But then her stomach started to protest, so against her will, she came out of bed.

Sakura saw her cloak on Itachi's chair. He must've brought it back inside. Quickly she did it on before leaving his room.

When she crossed the hall, she passed a door, which suddenly opened, and someone banged in to her. They both fell on the ground. When Sakura looked up, she saw it was the blond man from before.

"Ohh, sorry!!" He quickly said. Then he recognised her. "Hey, you're Sakura, right? Yeah." Sakura nodded. "I'm Deidara. Sorry for yesterday, I mean, yeah. Itachi-san sure didn't like it, yeah." Deidara stood up and offered his hand to Sakura. She took it and pulled herself up.

"I guess you were going for food, yeah?" Deidara asked. "I was." Sakura said. "Well, come with me, yeah." He went to the kitchen and she followed. "Here, I brought it with me, yeah." He pushed some bread in her hands. "Arigatou, Deidara…san." Sakura said slowly. "Yeah. 's Okay." Deidara started to search food for him. Sakura just left quickly.

She didn't know if she liked that Deidara-guy. He wasn't bad though.

While chewing her bread, Sakura went outside and fount Itachi staring at the Sakura-trees, as always. She rushed up to him and sat down. "…And?" She asked. He didn't look at her. "…Itachi?" She tried again. "… Only Deidara knows." Itachi said then, still not looking at her. "…And… That's very bad?" Sakura asked. "No." Itachi said. "I don't want Kisame and the Leader to know." "Leader? I thought you were a group of individuals." Sakura wondered out loud. Itachi didn't answer. Again.

"Did you already eat?" Sakura asked him after a while. He shook his head. She took the remaining of her bread and broke it in two. She gave the half to Itachi. "Here." "Hn." He did before he ate it. 'Guess that's a thanks.' Inner Sakura said offended. 'You share your food and he's still a jerk.' 'Shut it.' Sakura replied her inner self.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked up. "H- Hai?" She answered. "Remember I asked you to stay?" He said, while still looking at the trees. "…Yes…" She said slowly. "Do you… Know an answer?" It was quiet for an amazingly long time. Sakura thought and Itachi waited.

"Guess I'm the first female member if I would say yes." Sakura mumbled then. "Would they let me in? I have nothing special. I'm not as strong as you, Itachi." "Sakura." Itachi started. "You're trained by a Hokage, a Sannin. You have inhuman strength and you are the best medic we know." For the first time that day, he looked at her. While stroking her cheek, he said: "Of course they would."

Sakura smiled a little and leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they watched the trees again.

- - - - - -

Tsunade sighed deeply. She only wanted some sake and a day off. She even started to wonder why she had accepted the job of Hokage. Well, maybe after she'd checked the post, she could sneak off for a drink.

The first letters only concluded reports about city's and places. Everything was fine. And fine. And fine again. 'Nothing is happening anyway!' Tsunade thought furious when she finished reading another report. 'And no news about Sakura either. I'll just leave now.'

Just when she wanted to stand up, her eyes fell on a small envelop. "Tsunade-sama and Team 7." Was on it. The writing looked an awful lot like Sakura's. Quickly, Tsunade picked it up and opened it. A small letter was inside.

_Dear Tsunade-sama and my Team._

_I can't say much. Just wanted to tell I'm all right. Don't worry about me. I made a deal with my kidnappers and they will let me go very soon. __**Don't come to look for me. **__If Konoha ninja get too close to the base, I get killed. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke: Don't stop training! When I come back I want to spar! I do miss you guys… A lot… Can't wait till I'm out of here._

_Until soon_

_Sakura._

Tsunade read it over a couple of times. It _was _Sakura, hundred percent sure. "Shizune!" She called out. A black haired woman with matching eyes entered. "Hai, Tsunade-sama?" "Bring Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. _Now_."

- - - - - -

It was the next night. And it was really dark outside. Sakura, Itachi, Kisame and Deidara wee in the kitchen, looking outside through the WINDOW. Sakura sat on the counter, Itachi stood against the wall, Kisame was walking around and Deidara sat underneath the open window on his knees.

They were waiting for "the sign". Sakura didn't know what it looked like, but when the sign came, the three men had to go outside for their battle. The other members were outside already. Sakura had never met those others, but when she was in her room earlier that day, she heard them arrive and leave again. Deidara had told Sakura that when it was safe. He would come to get her to the battlefield to heal the wounded members.

Suddenly, a kunai, covered with blood, got thrown through the window just over Deidara's head. It bounced off on the wall and fell on the ground. "That's it." Said Kisame. "Lets go." He jumped through the window and disappeared in the night. "First a kunai, then Kisame almost on my head, shameful, yeah." Deidara mumbled against himself before he followed Kisame. Itachi walked up to Sakura and kissed her short. "Be careful." She whispered. "I never am." He whispered back, before leaving too. Sakura sighed. Itachi's humour was… So not funny.

She jumped off the counter and lay down on the ground with her eyes closed. She hoped everything would be all right. She didn't even notice she fell asleep…

- - - - - -

"Sakura-san? Wake up, yeah…" Someone shook Sakura roughly awake. "What?" She mumbled annoyed. "Healing time, and quick, yeah."

Sakura immediately sat straight up. "We already brought him inside…" Kisame said, who was leaning against the wall. Deidara was sitting next to Sakura on his knees. They were both covered in blood.

"He would've been alright if they hadn't been after _him_." Deidara said. "Filthy ninja's, yeah." "Who?" Asked Sakura, slightly in panic. "After WHO, Deidara!?" With a sigh, Deidara stood up and pulled Sakura up as well. He left the room and she and Kisame followed.

'Let it not be him… Let it not be him… Let it not be him…' Sakura prayed as they came closer and closer to Itachi's door. But Deidara stopped when they reached that door, and opened it. Shaking, Sakura stepped inside. The lights and candles weren't on so she couldn't see anything. Kisame did the lights on. Sakura's eyes fell on the bed. She saw him. She stunned.

Then, she screamed.

**REVIEW! OMG REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! THEY FUEL MY WRITING!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

"I can't believe it… I can't believe it…" Naruto kept repeating himself over an over. He, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tsunade were in Tsunade's office. The three had read the letter.

"Naruto, we know now, ok?" Tsunade said annoyed. The blond boy was giving her a headache. "But, Granny Tsunade, Sakura-chan's ALIVE! Isn't that good news to you!?" Naruto screamed. "_Yes_, but please, just shut up, I need to think."

"I don't think we should search any longer." Kakashi said to the female Hokage. "I believe Sakura. We should just wait." "I know." Tsunade answered while massaging her forehead. "But what if it's a trick?" "It's not, just believe in Sakura-chan!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke hadn't said anything at all. He knew that Itachi had Sakura. Now he had two reasons to murder him.

"Sasuke, what do you think?" Naruto asked in his loud way. Sasuke raised his shoulders and left. Tsunade and Kakashi gave each other a worried look, before Kakashi 'poofed' away.

"Naruto." Tsunade said. "I want you to stay with Sasuke every second of the day. Do you understand?" "What? You want me to shadow him?" Naruto asked in disbelieve. "No, just stay with him! Stick on him like you're glue! Now GO!" Naruto left quickly.

- - - - - -

Sasuke didn't understand. Why had Itachi taken Sakura? He didn't believe his brother would just let her go after she'd done what he wanted. What was going on?

"Sasuke!!" Naruto cached up. "What is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "Uh… Dunno, just felt like talking to you." Naruto said quickly. The Uchiha boy stared at his teammate for a while. "Are you nuts?" He asked then. "No thank you. Hey, you must be happy!" Naruto tried, to change the subject. "With what?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "With Ino and Shikamaru dating! She's leaving you alone now, finally." "Oh, that." Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess…" "Your fanclub gets smaller every day, Sasuke-_kun_!" Naruto teased. "Ino goes with Shikamaru, TenTen with Neji, -" "TenTen never liked me." "Oh?… Ehm… But, hey, you must remember that pretty brown haired girl that lives in the same street as Shino, do you? That girl that used to ask you out four times a day! She's with Kiba now! And Hinata-" "Is dating you." Sasuke said bored. Naruto turned red. "Wh- What- No- I-" Sasuke grinned. "Idiot." He said. "I feel sorry for Hinata." "Why you-!" "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned around and saw a boy in weird green clothing and black bobbed hair ran towards them. His eyebrows were really fat.

"What is it, Lee?" Sasuke asked. "Is it true?" Lee asked in a hopeful voice. "Is what true?" Naruto said confused. "Gai-sensei told me that Kakashi-sensei told him that Sakura-san was still alive!!" Lee said hastily. "Ohh!" Naruto grinned. "Yeah, she is! She send a letter." "Really! WOW! The youth has spoken! I have to tell TenTen…" Lee ran off again. Sasuke and Naruto watched him leave. "He's a little… strange, sometimes." Sasuke mumbled. "Yeah." Naruto said. "Absolutely."

- - - - - -

In less than an hour, whole Konoha knew exactly what Sakura had written in her letter. Everyone was glad, they now knew their best medic ninja was still alive. Even people like Shino and Neji smiled a little when they heard the good news.

Only Sasuke wasn't happy.

When Naruto asked him why not, he only said: "That's not important." "It is!!" Naruto yelled. "Don't you care at all about Sakura-chan!? Or are you just that cold hearted person again like you used to be!?" "Shut up, Naruto!!" Sasuke said angry. "No!!" Naruto screamed. "Don't be selfish Sasuke!! Sakura-chan _loves _you! You know that!! And you only hurt her! Ohh, I could just beat you up-" "Naruto, that's the problem." Sasuke interrupted. "She liked me, like you said, she highly annoyed me with her 'Sasuke-kun'… But in the letter she just called me Sasuke!" "…So?" Naruto didn't get the point. "_So_, she suddenly doesn't love me anymore. Isn't that strange? She could never let me go, and then she get kidnapped, and like one two three she just forgets about me!?" Frustrated, Sakura picked up a stone and threw it into the parks cannel.

"…Aren't you just over reacting, Sasuke? Maybe she just forgot to write the –kun or something…" Naruto tried. "No!" Sasuke screamed out. Naruto stared at him. Then, he grinned. "Could it be that you're just a little jealous?" "Jealous!? I have nothing to be jealous on!! What are you talking about!?" Sasuke sat down on the grass and sighed stressed. Naruto sat down next to him.

"Sakura-chan gets kidnapped by men… And maybe there is someone who's willing to let her go, a double spy, her _lover_, perhaps…" Naruto suggested. "Does this mean you're jealous?" "Naruto." Sasuke grabbed his friends' collar and pulled him close. "Sakura is kidnapped by the Akatsuki." "What?" Naruto's eyes enlarged. "How do you know?" "Only Tsunade and Kakashi are supposed to know. I just heard them talk." Sasuke answered. "And it wasn't just a member. It was my brother."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "No way…" He whispered. "So, Naruto." Sasuke said, while his eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that Sakura fell in love… With Itachi?" "N- N- N- N- No!" Stuttered Naruto. "I- I- I- I- I didn't mean it l- l- l- like that!" "Than what _did _you mean, Naruto?" "I- I meant- I just meant- Maybe there is someone else, too…"

Sasuke let go of Naruto and stared to the water. "Don't worry so much, Sasuke." Naruto tried again. "I'm sure it'll be alright." "Hmpf." Did Sasuke. He wasn't so sure.

- - - - - -

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune and Tsunade were in Tsunade's office. "I want to know what you think." The Hokage said, while holding Sakura's letter. "The investigation did say it was Sakura's handwriting. But did she write it at her own will? A member from Akatsuki could have forced her to write it." "The lines are written quite quick." Kurenai said. She flipped her long hair back. "It doesn't look like she was shaking from fear." "More like she was in a hurry." Gai said loudly. Tsunade read the letter over _again_. "Should we continue searching?" Tsunade asked. "…Well, I don't know." Asuma said, while lighting on a cigarette. "Don't smoke in my office, Asuma." Tsunade warned. "Fine, fine…" He threw it out of the window. Shizune stared at him in disbelieve.

"Come on people. Lets vote. Who thinks we should stop searching?" Kakashi and Anko raised their hands. "And continue..?" Gai, Asuma and Kurenai raised their hands. Tsunade nodded. "Very well. Kurenai, Gai, you two can take your team for the search. Kakashi, Asuma, I want you to let Shikamaru take care of both your teams, so you'll go with others. Understood?" The four nodded and left. Tsunade sighed. "Shizune, I really need some sake now."

- - - - - -

Kakashi appeared next to Naruto and Sasuke. "Mission for you." He told them. Naruto jumped up. "Is it about Sakura-chan?" He asked. Kakashi nodded. "FINALLY! Then we don't have to sit around and wait any longer." Naruto yelled out. He jumped around. "Naruto, calm down." Kakashi said. "You're not just with the two of you." Sasuke stood up now. "Who is with us, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked. He had the feeling, he didn't wanted to know the answer.

- - - - - -

Sasuke was right. He ended up teamed up with Naruto Uzumaki, the loudest ninja from Konoha, Shikamaru Nara, the laziest ninja from Konoha, Ino Yamanaka, the Barbie ninja from Konoha, and Chouji Akimichi, the only-eating ninja from Konoha.

One relieve: Ino wasn't hanging around him anymore, calling out "Oh Sasuke-kun, date me!". Now she was holding Shikamaru's hand all – the – time, smiling, blushing and giggling. And, when she got the chance, she started to kiss him, whatever was happening, wherever they were.

"Ready to leave?" Asked Kakashi them. He and Asuma were standing just outside the gate, ready to send them out. The group nodded. "Remember, don't go in a fight with them. Only note the base and come back immediately. If you haven't found anything in one and a half month, come back." Asuma said. He was smoking again, like always. "Yeah, okay." Shikamaru said in his bored voice. "Oh, Shika-kun, cheer up, a new mission!" Ino said happy, while she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck. "New places to go! New corners to make out in!" Shikamaru turned slightly red while muttering: "Troublesome…"

Chouji only ate his potato crisps.

"Okay!! Lets go!!" Naruto said loudly, and wanted to run off, but Sasuke stopped him. "Wait until sensei orders us, baka." He said. Naruto sighed.

Kakashi smiled. "You can go now. Good luck." "Woot!" Naruto ran off. With a deep sigh, Shikamaru follow. Ino and Chouji came right after that. Sasuke looked at Kakashi for a second. He looked back. Then Sasuke left as well.

- - - - - -

"It's getting dark already." Shikamaru said that evening, while looking at the sky. "Troublesome. We can better stop for today." The group stopped and found a small cave for shelter. They packed out their food and sleeping bags.

"We could use a fire." Naruto said. "It's friggin' cold in here! I can't sleep like that." "Go and get some wood then, baka!" Ino said annoyed, while she sat down on Shikamaru's lap and hugged him. He didn't really answer all Ino's hugs and talks. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and looked lazy around. He did nothing more.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Naruto got up. "Oy, Chouji, could you help me?" "Sure." Chouji stood up too and they wanted to leave. "Wait!" Sasuke said quickly. "Don't leave me with those two alone!" Naruto and Chouji had already left, laughing.

Sasuke sighed deeply. This was ridicules. Ino was acting like this was a love holiday, and the others seemed they only wanted to sleep or eat. Sasuke took a map out of his bag and watched it. They were still in Fire Country. In three days they would leave it, and enter Waterfall Country. They had been assigned to search in the north of the country, so they first had to travel through it. Then they would investigate about Akatsuki.

Sasuke got ripped from his thoughts when he heard a slurping sound. Annoyed, he tried to ignore the make out session in front of his nose, but couldn't. "Can't you guys have a break for… Ten minutes?" He tried to ask in a nice way. Ino looked up, angry. "That you feel to good for a girlfriend, U-chi-ha." She 'jumped' onto her boyfriend again.

Sasuke stared at Ino's back for a while, before his gaze returned to the map. She didn't understand. No one did.

- - - - - -

"Arf!" Akamaru barked loudly. "What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba kneeled down next to his dog. "Arf, arf!" "What does he say, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked in her soft voice. "He smells something." Kiba got up and smelled deeply. Shino stared at him. Then Kiba grinned. "Its just food. You're hungry, aren't you, Akamaru." "Arf!" "Sensei, can we stop for a while?" Kurenai jumped out of a tree and nodded. "In a cave over there I spotted smoke." She said. "I thought I saw Naruto, but I'm not sure. Hinata?" Hinata nodded. "Byagugan!"

She noticed five people. "It are five people." Hinata said. "One is sitting alone, two others are sitting around something, that must be fire… And two are… Uhm…" She blushed. "No doubt, that's Shikamaru's team." Kiba said, grinning. "We can shelter with them right?" Kurenai smiled a little. "Sure."

They went towards the cliff, while Sasuke sensed something coming towards them.

"Someone's coming." He said. Naruto and Chouji looked up and Ino and Shikamaru broke it up to stare at Sasuke. "Yeah, I feel it too." Shikamaru said then. He stood up and walked a little to the entrance. "Wh- What is it?" Ino asked.

Then they heard a dog bark.

"That's Kiba!" Naruto jumped up. "Oi, Kiba!! Shino!! Hinata-chaaaan!" He ran out of the cave and came back with the four ninja.  
"Naruto, baka." Sasuke grunted. "What if it was someone else his dog?" "Were still in Fire Country, what can happen to us?" Naruto said with a big smile.

No one noticed a man leave, which was wearing a dark cloak, with red clouds on it.

- - - - - -

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

After knocking, Deidara entered Itachi's room. It was a total mess. You could never find junk on Itachi's floor, but now, you saw stuff everywhere. Clean or used bandages, injection needles, buckets with water, towels, everything. Also, two Akatsuki cloaks, covered in blood. In the bed there was Itachi, unconsciousness, and Sakura was sitting next to him, healing as best she could.

"How is he, Sakura-san, yeah?" Asked Deidara while he walked towards the bed. "Not good." Answered Sakura. "They were smart to aim for his eyes, his best weapons. They… poked them out. The bone in his left leg was splintered, but I already healed that, he just needs time to recover. And a lot more but… Deidara-san, how could this happen?" Deidara sighed deeply. He wanted to look at the girl, but she was hiding her face behind her hair.

"Itachi-san is a… Wonderful fighter, Sakura-san, yeah. But there were really a lot of ninja. And he saw some run towards our cabin, yeah. He lost his guard. Yeah…" It was quiet for a while. "Than it's all my fault." Sakura whispered. "Wh- No, of course not! Sakura, yeah, listen-" "No!" Sakura interrupted. "You cant tell me that only this cabin was so important for him. _I_ was inside, I was sleeping, they could have killed me in a second. Deidara-san you _know_ this." Deidara said nothing. Sakura continued working on Itachi's eyes. Deidara sighed and stood up. "I'll get you some food… Yeah…" He left.

Sakura stopped healing and looked around to see if Deidara was really gone. "Itachi…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry… This hadn't happened if I'd leave you alone…" Her tears fell down on his cold cheeks. Shaking she took his hand. "When you're better I'll leave, Itachi… Then you wont let your guard down because you're worried about me… I'm so sorry… I'll heal you, okay, Itachi? I'll heal you, and please, forgive me after that…" Her tears streamed down like a waterfall. Crying, she kissed his forehead. "Wake up… Please wake up… Don't die… I'm trying so hard… It's worse to live on when you are dead than to live on while you're happy without me…" She placed her fingertips underneath his eyes again and let her chakra flow through it.

Deidara was back with food, although he stood on the other side of the door, listening to Sakura. He knocked and waited for a while, before he entered.

"I have food, yeah… Rest to eat for a while, okay? Or else _you_'ll die… Yeah." He walked up to her and gave her the plate with bread and strawberries. "Thank you, Deidara-san." Sakura said in a small voice. She started to eat and he watched her eat.

Suddenly, Itachi moved a little. Sakura and Deidara looked up, stunned.

Then, Itachi started to scream.

His scream of pain and horror filled the room, echoed around. It sounded more depressing than anything. Sakura saw he tried to open his eyes.

"No, don't open them Itachi!" She said hastily. He slowly stopped screaming. With his eyes still closed, he opened his mouth. "Sa… Saku…ra?" He asked with difficulty. "Yes… Thank god you're alive…" "You can say that, yeah…" Muttered Deidara. Sakura laid her head on his chest. No one did something for at least an half hour.

"Sakura-san…" Deidara started then. "How big is the chance he'll see again, yeah?" Sakura got op slowly and stroked Itachi's cheek. "Fifteen percent…" She muttered. She noticed Itachi stun. She started to cry again. "I'm sorry Itachi…" She managed to say. He did nothing. Carefully, she used bandages to bind them in front of his eyes. Then she started healing them again.

"Itachi-san, are you hungry, yeah?" Deidara asked. Itachi shook his head a little. Deidara left, leaving the couple alone.

- - - - - -

Sasuke suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. He thought he heard something. He didn't knew what but it was… Something. A scream? No. Well, maybe.

"Ohh, Shika-kun…" He heard then. With a big sigh he fell back, watching the sky again. They had travelled on, together with team eight and their sensei Kurenai, and were resting again.

Sasuke tried to get back to sleep, but couldn't, from the smooching sound. After some minutes he got back up again.

"Go to sleep, honestly!" He said annoyed. The movements in a sleeping bag stopped. Shikamaru and Ino stuck their heads out. "What's the problem, Uchiha?" The boy asked, slightly grinning. "Is this too troublesome for you? Or are you just jealous?" "No, just headache from the two of you. I'm trying to sleep!" Sasuke answered angry. Ino giggled. "Come on Shika-kun, lets ignore him, aww, please?" "Of course, Ino-chan." "Ah, that sounds so sexy!" "Hm… You mean Ino-chan?" "Yes!" "Ino-chan." "Ooh!" "Ino-chan." "Geh!" "Ino-chaaaan..." "Wa! Kiss me!! Ohh, Shika-kun!"

Sasuke couldn't sleep anymore.

- - - - - -

Kisame suddenly came running into Itachi's room.

"Itachi!! Sakura!!" He said hastily. "What is it, Kisame-san?" Sakura asked in a tired voice. She had been working all night long on Itachi's eyes, no pauses.

"I noticed some Konoha shinobi. It were eight kids from your age, plus a female Joujin. They were heading for this direction."

Deidara came in too. "I heard, yeah." He said. "What'll we do?" "I guess just kill them."

"Kisame-san, what did they look like?" Sakura asked. She just hoped it wasn't them.

"I noticed the Kyuubi there." Kisame started. "Also, the younger Uchiha."

Sakura felt her stomach turn. This was no good. She looked to Itachi.

"Itachi… Please…" She started. But Itachi's voice was cold when he spoke.

"Kill them."

- - - - - -

The next day, they left again. But they didn't travel far.

"Stop!" Kiba suddenly said. The others stopped and looked at him.

"I smell something…" He said. "Akamaru?" "Arf!" Barked the dog. "I'll send my bugs to look." Shino said. Kurenai nodded. They waited for a while. Then, the view bugs returned and landed on Shino's hand.

"What? What is it? Ne, ne??" Naruto said, while jumping up and down. "There is a cabin there, right after those Sakura-trees." Shino pointed at the pretty pink trees, who were on a quite big distance. "Someone is outside. It is a Akatsuki member."

Kurenai nodded again. "No fighting." She reminded the group. "Can you describe the person, Shino?" Shino shook his head. "Hinata?" Hinata activated her Byagugan and looked to the trees. "There isn't anyone outside anymore." She said. "Try to look inside, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in excitement. Hinata was quiet for a while.

"Four people." She said then. "One is wounded. The other three seem really strong."  
"Is Sakura with them?" Sasuke asked, but Kurenai's question came first. "The wounded person, Hinata, describe that one." She said. Hinata forced her Byagugan to the most she could. "Still a lot of chakra for a wounded person." She analysed. "His chakra is most active in his eyes, although they seem weak. Someone is trying to heal. I guess he must use something like Sharingan with that." Suddenly, everyone went very quiet. They all stared to Sasuke, who seemed really stressed.

"S- Sasu… Ke?…" Asked Naruto slowly. Sasuke nodded slowly. "Itachi." He said.

The thought that his brother he hates so much was so close, felt very strange. He sure wanted to kill him. As Hinata had said, he was wounded, so he probably was easier to kill. If he could only go…

"Sasuke." Kurenai suddenly said, sounding very strict. "I know how you feel, but Sakura goes first. If you'll run in for something private, she's dead. Do you understand?"

Sasuke stared in the deep red eyes from the kunoichi. This was probably his only chance. She didn't lost her parents, whole family, and got left with the knowledge her only brother killed them all, just because he wanted to know how strong he was. She didn't understand. She-

"Sasuke!" Kurenai said again. Then, against his will, he nodded.

"Good. Shikamaru, write down the location and go back to Konoha with Kiba, Ino and Chouji at full speed. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Shino, you'll stay here with me, in case they noticed us and leave towards an other HQ. We'll leave a message if that is the case. You'll find it right here. GO!" The four shinobi were gone. Kurenai looked back to Sasuke.

"I let you stay because we trust you." She said against him. "But especially because Sakura trusts you. Don't do anything foolish, or I'll let the Hokage send you back to the Academy. Do you understand?"

Sasuke just nodded. Kurenai looked to Naruto now. "I don't know why I didn't send you back instead of Kiba," she started, "but it's probably because you're a member from Team Seven as well. Maybe you and Sasuke can get her back without help from Konoha." Naruto nodded too, although he didn't really understand.

"Hinata, I want that you'll watch those kidnappers as long as possible with your Byagugan." "But-" Started Hinata. "If you're tired, Shino, then you'll let your bugs watch them." Shino nodded. "I just don't want your bugs there all the time. Maybe they have a smart ass like Shikamaru who'll notice them." Kurenai sighed.

"Don't do anything reckless. All of you. For example, I could've used Shikamaru's Shadow Copy Technique, but then I had to let Ino stay too. They make too much… Eh… _Noise_ together. I think you will all be useful now. I'm just asking one thing of you: Don't – screw – up. The Hokage wants Sakura back, whatever it takes, and so do I. And I guess you too."

The group nodded. Hinata activated her Byagugan again, and Naruto stayed with her as company when Shino, Kurenai and Sasuke left to hide someplace further.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to watch the Sakura trees. They were really beautiful.

Just like Sakura was.

REVIEW!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Wow, chapter 8 already!

"It seems like there only watching us." Reported Kisame to Itachi. "The half of the group left. Should we take those down?" "Send Deidara after them." Itachi said. "Don't kill them."

Kisame left again.

Itachi's eyes hadn't improved at all. Sakura did what she could, nut it wasn't working. She needed her poisons from home, maybe then she could heal him.

"Sakura…" Itachi suddenly said. Sakura was kind of glad she didn't have to look at him. "You know I don't murder them to hurt you…" He said slowly. "If they come too close… It's just… Necessary…" "Please don't talk, I'm trying to concentrate." Sakura said, trying to sound cold. With conversations like these, it was really handy he couldn't see her face. Her eyes were red from crying. The thought that at his command, her friends would die, was awful.

"Sakura… There is something I think you should know…" Itachi said. His head was pointed towards her face. She looked up, staring at him.

"Wh- …What?…" She whispered.

"I love you…" Itachi said softly.

Sakura stared at the older Uchiha. He did nothing. She slowly took his hand.

"I- Itachi…" She whispered. She knew that this man, who always acted cold hearted and uncaring, really did love her. He was like anyone else, only he hid his feelings more, and better, than others.

Sakura bend over him and kissed his long. She felt him answering her kiss. "I really love you too, Itachi…" She whispered on his lips. "Sakura… Is there any chance for my eyes to heal?" He asked in a quiet way. "Yes… But I need my stuff from Konoha… If there was a way to get it I'd-"

"I'll send Deidara with you as protection when he gets back." Itachi interrupted. "No, wait." He changed his mind. "I'll send Kisame now for your stuff." "But- Itachi NO!" Sakura yelled out. "If they are really watching us, then they'll see I'm here alone with a wounded person, they'll come in and-" "This is the second time I'll tell you. Don't underestimate me." Itachi got up a little. "I'm still a ninja. I know how to fight without vision. I can escape if necessary. You can help me to escape, but you come first. Go to the town you and Kisame went to, in the bar. You'll see me there." "Itachi…" Sakura whispered. Even for a great ninja as Itachi, fighting blind seemed impossible.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked her. "I-…" She sighed and got up. "I'll send Kisame to you…" She left, walking slowly.

Itachi lay down again. He wasn't afraid. He didn't have a reason to be afraid. Kisame would come back and then Sakura would heal his eyes. He trusted her blindly. 'How ironic.' He thought.

- - - - - -

Naruto yawned. It was quite boring actually. He couldn't talk much with Hinata, since she needed to concentrate, and when she rested Naruto could only wait for her, together with a quiet Shino, a stressed Sasuke and a writing Kurenai. Yes, writing. The pretty kunoichi had only been writing, eating, sleeping and writing again. Nothing more.

"Ne ne, Hinata-chan?" Naturo asked. "Wh- What is it, Naruto-kun?" Answered Hinata. "Can we tell awesome ninja stories while we wait? And I have ramen with me, we could eat!!" "N- Naruto-kun, you need a fire to heat up the ramen…" "Then I'll make one!" "You c- cant, they will see the smoke and notice us." "Aww GEEEEEEEZ, that's no fun at all!" "Naruto-kun, this isn't-" Hinata fell silence.

"What?? What do you see?" Naruto jumped up. "There are only three persons left." Hinata said, while staring to the cabin. "The fourth one just disappeared. He's nowhere. An other one seems to prepare leaving. The smallest one, which we see as Sakura, will be alone with the wounded." "SO THEY ARE _LEAVING_ THE WOUNDED!?" "Shh! Yes, so it seems." "I'll warn sensei."  
Naruto threw a kunai towards the group. Immediately, the other three were sitting around them.

"Did they make their move?" Kurenai asked. Naruto explained quickly.  
"… Why…" Sasuke suddenly started. They looked at him. "Why would they… leave _him _behind… with only her? … It doesn't make sense… Not at all…" "We can't burst inside, maybe it's a trap." "But-" "Sasuke!"

Kurenai stared at him. "We already discussed this before. No buts. Our mission is Sakura, not Itachi, if it's even him." Sasuke grunted angry. He would have been inside already if this wasn't about Sakura.

"Hm. I'll leave a message for Shikamaru and the others." Kurenai continued. "And we'll go ahead. Hinata, where-" "One left, and is heading this way!" Hinata said before her teacher could finish her sentence. "K'soh… Now what?" Kurenai mumbled. "Kurenai-sensei, we should fight!!" Naruto said loudly. "You want to die, Naruto!?" Kurenai answered as loud. "We can't fight, they are far stronger than we are!" "Let me." Sasuke stood up. "I'll distract them."

"Sasuke-" started Kurenai, but surprisingly, Shino was the one who interrupted her. "I think if this is about Sakura indeed, Sasuke is the one who should try talking. We can hide, and when something goes wrong, we'll attack at surprise." He stood up as well. "There isn't any time. We have no choice."

Kurenai didn't seem to be happy with the plan, but she nodded. "Very well." She said. "Hinata, Shino, Naruto, come with me. Sasuke, we'll watch your back."

Sasuke nodded. This couldn't go wrong. …He hoped.

- - - - - -

"Shika-kun?" Yelled Ino from behind. "I'm tired… Can't we rest?" Shikamaru shook his head and kept going. "Arf!" Did Akamaru. "Shikamaru, I know we have to hurry," Kiba started, and he cached up with his leader. "But we're already going for two and a half day! We really need to stop, although we're almost there. Ino cant go anymore." Shikamaru sighed and stopped. "Troublesome…" He started. "We'll rest." Ino fell down on her back with a big sigh. She almost immediately fell asleep. Chouji took out a new bag of chips and started to eat again. Kiba sat down with Akamaru on his head.

"I don't understand." Shikamaru said. "With this speed, we were supposed to be in Konoha already." "A trap?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru looked around, thinking. "It has to be. But I don't know from who or from where." "Maybe from one of those members." Chouji suggested. Shikamaru nodded. "Well what do we do?" Kiba said. Chouji raised his shoulders. They both looked at their friend. "I think…" Shikamaru started. "I think…Hm. We have to fight ourselves out of here. I don't feel like dying yet, but if this is a illusion, we can't do anything else, except for trying to trick our enemy as well, but I don't think we can." "We can try." Chouji said. "Yes." Kiba agreed. "If it doesn't work, we can always fight." "Ok… Troublesome." Shikamaru decided. Ino just slept.

- - - - - -

"C'mon, cheer up, it'll be alright!" Said Kisame, while pulling his straw hat over his eyes. Sakura sighed and ripped her eyes away from the cabin. "I just don't want to leave him alone if they come inside..." She said slowly. Kisame sighed. "Listen, Itachi has been is far worse situations, and he's still alive. And that doesn't surprise me. He'll be ok! It's Itachi!!" Sakura nodded. "I guess." "I'll be back in no time with your stuff, don't worry." "Ok…"

Kisame left. Sakura really didn't feel good about it. Itachi wanted his vision back, and if Kisame didn't hurry, his eyes couldn't be healed anymore.

Sakura turned around and walked back into the cabin. 'If that idiot screws up I'll kill him!!' Screamed Inner Sakura angry. Sakura sighed. 'I know, Sakura, I know.' She just answered herself. She didn't feel like a conversation.

Sakura walked into Itachi's room. "He left." She said to Itachi. Itachi nodded. Sakura walked up to him and sat down next to him.

Itachi felt the mattress beside himself lower. Then, her hand on his shoulder. He felt her grip tighten as she came closer. "Itachi…" He felt her breath on his ear. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Itachi… I'm sorry I couldn't heal your eyes…" She whispered. "I'm a horrible medic…" "You aren't." He whispered back. "When Kisame returns, you'll be able to heal my eyes." "Itachi…" Sakura sighed a little. "You have so much faith in me…" "Of course I have." Itachi answered. He kissed her.

- - - - - -

Kisame stopped running and stared at the boy towards him. He had black raven hair, like Itachi, and Sharingan eyes were staring into his own eyes, just like Itachi's did.  
"Hello, Uchiha." Kisame said cheerfully. He was in a killing mood. Slaughtering this kid before he'd get the medic stuff from Sakura would be a great idea.

"So you know who I am." Said the boy. "And you are?" "Call me Kisame." Kisame said. "But it's not like you'll remember my name." "Maybe." The boy said. Kisame stared at him. The little brat was trying to ruin his good feeling. "Kids." Kisame sighed. "I'll just kill you now then, Uchiha boy." "So you don't know my name?" The kid asked. Kisame grinned. "Smart indeed, as a true Uchiha." Kisame said. "Well, there are only two Uchiha left, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Since Itachi is a friend of mine, you must be Sasuke." The boy nodded.

Kisame took his sword, ready to slice the younger brother from Itachi in three seconds, when a female voice came up in his head. _"They are exactly the same, except for some small things."_ 'Sakura had said that, didn't she?' Kisame thought. 'I know she's in love with Itachi. Does that mean that she loved this idiot too? The smile on her face then… Was indeed…'

"Still here, _Kisame_?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Kisame shook away his thoughts and concentrated on the Uchiha in front of him again. "Of course I am." He said. "I changed my mind. I'll let you live. Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke." He was gone.

Sasuke didn't know where to look. Was he going to attack? Or did he really leave?  
"Sasuke!" Naruto came up from behind some trees. "He's gone, isn't he?" "So it seems." Sasuke grunted. Kurenai stepped towards them as well, leaving her hiding place. "We'll wait for Shikamaru and the rest to return now." She said.

- - - - - -

While eating the cooked rabbit he had brought with him, Deidara looked down on the four shinobi, grinning.

"What an idiots, yeah!" He whispered. "They seem totally confused, yeah, except for that pretty girl, who's only sleeping, yeah! I cant believe they are like, yeah, real ninja!" He ripped of the rabbits paw and ate it while he observed the only one with a ninja vest.

The boy looked like he was bored, and had his hands in his pockets. His hair was tied back into a spiky tail. He was staring at the clouds. "What kind of sad Chuunin is this?" Deidara wondered out loud. "He looks like an idiot, yeah."

Suddenly, all four shinobi plus the dog disappeared. Deidara looked up, confused. "W- What the-" He started. Then he realised that they had fooled him.

"Those annoying little…!" Deidara screamed from anger and headed back to Waterfall country as fast as he could.

- - - - - -

"Here, I have your food." Sakura placed the plate with food on Itachi's lap. "Do you want me to help you?" "I can eat very well by myself." "But you can't see where the bowl with soup is. And that's just one example. Let me help you, Itachi."

Itachi grunted and Sakura knew she had his permission. She took the spoon and dipped it into the bowl with soup. Then, she brought it to his mouth. He opened it without her warning, so she fed him without questions.

After the soup, she started to feed him the strawberries. She saw from his expression, well, the little she could see from it, that he enjoyed the fruit very much.

"Ne… Itachi?" She asked, after placing an other strawberry in his mouth. "Why do you like strawberries so much?"

It went very quiet. Sakura had stopped feeding Itachi. Itachi did nothing. It stayed silence for at least ten minutes, but something in Sakura knew she had to wait.

"… Because…" Whispered Itachi. "… Because I always used to eat them when I was little… When I was alone, and was supposed to train… My father only wanted me to become strong… I felt lonely because of that… But when I was sitting on the training grounds, watching the trees, eating strawberries… I felt not alone anymore. …That's why I like strawberries so much."

Sakura felt surprised by hearing something from Itachi's past. But she knew he trusted her. Just because he had told her this.

"You know," Itachi continued. "Maybe it weren't the strawberries. Maybe it was those trees next to the training grounds, which made me feel like I wasn't alone. It were Sakura trees."

Sakura felt stranger, but happier than ever. Itachi had been lonely too, just like her. He hadn't been happy, just like her. But he was able to have nice moments in his bad youth, the moments he was alone, eating strawberries, watching Sakura-trees. The fact that blossom, which carried the same name as her, had made him happy in life, gave Sakura a great feeling, a better feeling that she had ever felt.

"You don't know how happy that makes me, although I haven't something to do with it at all." Said Sakura, almost crying. "… It does?" Itachi asked. "It does, a lot." Sakura couldn't help it. The tears came and fought their way out. They streamed down her cheeks and she started to sniff.

"Sakura… Don't cry now…" Itachi placed the plate with the bowl half filled with strawberries on a desk and pulled Sakura on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. She let her head rest against his chest, while she cried.

She kept crying, with no clue why. Itachi didn't seem to mind. He just held her in his arms. And Sakura…

She felt safe.

************

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sorry this took so long. I haven't been in the mood to upload. It just takes too many minutes.

Chapter 9

"Tsunade-sama! A team just returned!" Shizune opened the office door and found the fifth Hokage, sleeping. Shizune sighed. It was true that Tsunade hadn't had much rest since teams were send off to search for Sakura, but still, falling asleep at work wasn't ok.

"Tsunade-sama! Wake – UP!" Shizune screamed. Shocked, Tsunade woke up.

"I didn't stole those cookies, I swear! I was just-… Shizune?" Sleepy, Tsunade looked up. "What is it?"

"Shikamaru Nara and three others just came back." Shizune said. "Send them inside." Commanded Tsunade, while rubbing her eyes. Shizune left.

Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Chouji entered the office. "This wasn't really a team, was it?" Tsunade asked. "What's wrong?" "Hokage-sama, our teams have found Sakura's location." Shikamaru said.

Immediately, the Hokage didn't look sleepy anymore.

"Tell me everything, Shikamaru."

- - - - - -

"Itachi!!" kicked the door open and ran in. Sakura looked up, shocked. "Ssh! He's asleep!" She whispered. She had finally been able to heal Itachi's eyes. Which meant: He could see. But he couldn't use his Sharingan. When he did, his eyes started to bleed.

Sakura looked at Deidara. "What's wrong?…" "No time for sleeping, yeah! I lost them, I lost them!" Slowly, Itachi came up.

"You… What?" He asked. Sakura heard the anger in his voice. "Well, I was watching them, yeah, but then they were suddenly gone, yeah!" Nervous, Deidara stared at Itachi.

"Deidara… You _idiot_…" Itachi said. "Itachi, everyone makes mistakes-" Sakura started, but he interrupted her. "We can't afford mistakes. We'll distract those who are watching us and leave to the town. Kisame knows we'll be there." He got off the bed and Sakura quickly stood up. "I'll help you." She said, not in the mood to argue with him about leaving.

"I'm sorry, Itachi, yeah…" Deidara mumbled. Itachi didn't say anything to him at all. "Sakura, help me with packing my stuff. Deidara, pack yours and Kisame's. You have one hour." Deidara left quickly. "Itachi," Sakura started carefully. "Why don't you just sit down while I pack your belongings? That would be a lot faster…"

Itachi grunted and sat down in his chair. "There are bags in the closet." He said. "Put all the files from my desk in it. And every single book. And all of my clothing. Nothing can be left behind." "H- Hai." Sakura tried to keep up and stuff everything into bags quickly, but failed miserably.

"Err, Itachi…" She said. "I only have half of the files in your bag. Please slow down." Itachi didn't answer anymore, so Sakura just took it as a yes and continued packing.

After all the files and books, the bag was more then full, so Sakura took a new bag and started to put Itachi's clothes in that. When she picked up some black shirts, she saw a little, red book hiding under the clothing. It was made from leather.

Sakura recognised it at once. When she had found it for the first time, Itachi had come, very angry, and took it from her. She felt Itachi gaze drilling in her back. Quickly, Sakura did the book in the bag between the clothes and tried to ignore it, but couldn't.

A lot of questions came up in her mind.

'Why is he hiding it? What is written inside? Is it even his or was it a gift? Why is it so important to him?' 'I want to KNOOOOOOOOOOW!!' Inner Sakura cried out. 'Me too, but I'm not going to look.' Sakura said back in her mind, while still packing Itachi's clothes. 'If we can know he'll show it to us.' 'But what if it are plans to kill someone we know?' 'That isn't any of our business!' 'Of course it is!!' "…Sakura?"

Sakura looked up, confused. "Is something wrong, Itachi?" "That was what I wanted to ask _you_…" Itachi answered.

Sakura fell silence while she watched him. She didn't know what to say. Should she tell him? Or not?

"… It's nothing." Sakura said before she turned around and started to pack clothes again.

Itachi said nothing.

- - - - - -

"Damn… Damn, yeah, damn!" Deidara looked if he had all his and Kisame's clothes packed and stood up. "I'm dead. Very dead, yeah." He said to himself. "How could they escape? Yeah. I was really paying attention, yeah… It was just so not my fault!" "What wasn't?" "AAAH!"

Deidara tripped over his own bags and fell on the ground. He looked up. Sakura was looking down on him.

"… Sakura…san?" He asked. "Who else?" Sakura said sarcastically. "What wasn't your fault?"

She looked around. Deidara's room was pretty normal. Not so black. Just normal wooden floors and walls. One window with dark blue curtains. A bed with blue pillows and sheds. Not much furniture.

"Your room's pretty normal." She said slowly. "Yeah." Deidara said, while standing up. "Itachi just likes black. Its not like everything is dark here, yeah." Sakura walked in and sat down on his bed. "How did you know this was my room? Yeah…" He asked her. Sakura sighed, but smiled after. "The door was open, Deidara-san." "Oh… Yeah…"

"Now what wasn't your fault?" She repeated. "Err… That the group shinobi from Konoha got away, yeah…" Deidara said uneasily. "Oh… Ok…" "Shouldn't you pack _your_ stuff, Sakura-san? Yeah." "I already did. I didn't have really much stuff here." "Hm… Ok, yeah…"

Deidara continued packing and Sakura looked through the window at the sky. It was very pretty. Almost no clouds. It made her think.

"Deidara-san?" She asked. "Yeah?" "Do you know something about… A red book? …From Itachi…?"

Deidara stopped moving, but didn't look at her. Sakura watched him with interest. "Well… I… Don't know, yeah." He finally said slowly. Sakura frowned. "Deidara-san…" She started, but he sighed. "Alright, alright, yeah, I know!" He said quickly. "He has been like, keeping a dairy since he was sic or seven years old, yeah."

Sakura stared at him, surprised. That wasn't what she had expected. She thought it could be a notebook about a great secret like the Mangekyou Sharingan, or perhaps he was actually a great artist, and drew many beautiful paintings everyday in that book. But a dairy?

"He writes in it everyday, yeah." Deidara continued. "About everything he did and everything that happened. I'm not sure if its true, yeah, but Kisame once told me he heard Itachi _cry_, yeah. When he went to check, he couldn't see Itachi's face, but he was that he was writing in that dairy, yeah."

"Cry?" Sakura mumbled. Deidara nodded. Concerned, he watched her troubled-looking face. Slowly, she got up.

"I'll see you when we leave." She said, almost so quietly that he first didn't even hear her. Sakura walked out of his room and slowly walked to Itachi's.

She tried to imagine how Itachi would look like when he cried. Most likely, the reason why had to be hart breaking.

If _Itachi_ cried, he must've had a really good reason to do so.

- - - - - -

At night, Kisame watched Konoha's gate from a small distance. 'That wont be hard.' He thought, while he started to walk towards the village. 'Only one, lazy looking guard tonight.'

When Kisame wanted to pass, the guard looked up. He recognised the Akatsuki cloak. "Aka-" He started while panicking, but before he knew it, he was knock out.

'It's so easy these days!' Kisame thought, while looking down on the unconscious ninja. With shinobi speed, he searched for Sakura's apartment, and found it.

It looked really… Depressing. It was the same as the houses next to it, but still, you felt very different when watching this door. The curtains inside were closed. On the doormat stood a welcome, but it didn't seem like it still meant it.

Kisame opened the door easily and walked inside. It was dark and quiet. The ticking clock was the only thing herd. Slowly, Kisame walked up to the stairs. His footsteps echoed in the small, but long hallway.

"Why does your house want to make me sad, kunoichi?" Kisame whispered while he walked up the stairs. Upstairs, he entered her room. He gasped.

The slightly pink wall covering was ripped from the walls. Everywhere were clothes and other stuff. Cute teddy bears were headless. The pillows were ripped apart, and the feathers were all over the room. What used to be a pretty mirror, was smashed, and had become a wooden list, with a few pieces of mirror. The others were spread over the floor, together with the feathers. In the middle of her chamber, there was a small spot where nothing lay on the ground. It was surrounded with little candles, which all were already burned to the far end a long time ago. In the middle of the ring from candles, there was a picture on the ground.

Slowly, Kisame walked up to it, like he actually didn't wanted to. While coming closer, the photograph started to become clearer.

He saw four people on the picture. All of them were shinobi. The eldest Kisame knew it was Joujin Hatake Kakashi, the copycat from Konoha, who hid his left eye, which was Sharingan, behind his forehead protector. Then there were the three kids.

In the middle was Sakura. Kisame was surprised about how she had changed. On the picture she had long hair. And she seemed to be younger. But that was only appearance. On the picture, she truly looked _happy_. She smiled like Kisame had never seen her before. She was just… Beautiful.

Kisame could rip his gaze from her face and watched the blond boy on the right. It was the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. He looked angry, and was gazing to the last person. Kisame slowly observed that one as well.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The boy, which he had wanted to kill on his way to Konoha, before he had remembered how Sakura had talked about him. She had smiled back then, but when Kisame thought back to it, she hadn't looked happy at all.

Slowly, he picked the photograph up. It felt rough and had a strange pattern, like it had been wet. It was only then when Kisame noticed the tear looking spots on it.

"…Sakura… I never knew you were so… so… so depressed…" Kisame whispered. After long thinking, he did the picture in his pocket.

He saw a bag thrown in the corner of the room. When he looked inside, he found medic equipment. Kisame picked it up and looked around one more time.

'If I wasn't in a hurry, I would've left something cheering for you, in case you'll ever return…' He thought, before he walked back to the door, and closed it behind him when he left.

- - - - - -

"Great… This is just great…" Tsunade said angry. "It's found so quickly and now, I have no teams to send." "I don't think that would be wise anyway." Shikamaru said. "We're talking about the Akatsuki. About Itachi. We'll be dead in no time."

Tsunade, Shikamaru, Shizune, Ino, Kiba, Chouji and Akamaru and Ton-Ton were in the Hokage's office, trying to discuss the Sakura-case.

"Try to look it from the bright side-" Ino tried, but Kiba cut her off. "There is no bright side, Yamanaka!" He interrupted. "Arf!" Agreed Akamaru. "Ehm: 'scuse me!? We found Sakura!" Ino yelled. "I thought that was GOOD NEWS!" "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, YOU UGLY IDIOT!?" "UGLY!! SHIKA-KUN, KILL THAT BASTERD FOR CALLING YOUR GIRLFRIEND UGLY!!" Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…"

"Guys, PLEASE!" Tsunade screamed. Ino and Kiba fell silence. "This isn't the time to argue. _Or_ the time to fight with Akatsuki. I'll send someone to go and get the others. In a month, we can go back." "They will be already gone by then, Hokage-sama." Chouji said. "I know, but we'll just have to take the risk." Tsunade answered, sighing. "I just didn't prepare well. Damn it!"

"Tsunade-sama, _please_!" Shizune warned.

"Yeah yeah… Shikamaru. Ino. Chouji. Kiba. For the four of you the mission is over." Tsunade told the shinobi. "At least, for now it is. Go home. I'll warn you when I have any news."

They nodded and left. Tsunade sighed deeply, again, and let herself fall back in her new chair. "Honestly… I need some sake right now, or I'll die in five seconds from the stress."

- - - - - -

While hiding again, the group from Kurenai watched the cabin.

"Leaving? What do you mean, leaving?" Naruto said shocked against Shino.

"My bugs know it, and Hinata must've seen it." Shino said in his deep, calm voice. "They are packing. They'll leave in five minutes." "Seems like they will." Hinata agreed, while switching off her Byagugan.

Kurenai nodded. "We'll have to try to follow them. That is our only option. I'll go a little back to leave a message, so it's all up to you, team.

The best thing is to split up in two teams. Shino, you go with Naruto. Hinata, you go with Sasuke. Then you both can explore the aria. Listen to me, _no one_ will start a fight. Only if your attacked and you have no other choice. Understood?" Everyone nodded, although Sasuke had the feeling she was saying it to him only.

After giving them her trust, Kurenai left.

Sasuke stared to the cabin up the hill again. Sakura was in there, yes. Together with Itachi. He couldn't stand it when he thought what his brother could have done to her. Maybe she lived in a cell, bathing in her own blood, with only a little bit of chakra, which she could only use to heal him or his team. Or she was used as his slave for everything, to clean up, to make dinner, to scrub the floors… Maybe even he wanted her at night to-

"Hello? Sasuke!!" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of the Uchiha's face. Sasuke looked up, shocked. "What, Naruto?" "You look like you've seen a ghost or something…" Naruto started. "Are you ok?"

Sasuke quickly nodded. Naruto and Hinata looked concerned to him. Shino just looked at him. It annoyed Sasuke.

"Lets go." He said.

Sasuke and Hinata went right, Shino and Naruto left.

"Hyuuga, are they still inside?" Sasuke asked. "Eh… Byagugan!" Hinata activated her Byagugan. "No… They are already standing outside." "Lets follow them." "H- Hai."

- - - - - -

Sakura glanced at the Sakura trees one last time. She didn't want to leave, but that wasn't her decision to make.

"Lets go." She said, not knowing that Sasuke was saying the same thing at the same time. She pulled the straw hat over his eyes like Itachi always did. Deidara nodded, and before mumbling a quiet 'yeah' they headed towards town.

Sakura was dressed in Akatsuki clothes too. Itachi had said that was better in town _and_ while travelling. Also, she had three bags. Only one was hers, a very small one. Itachi had five bags and Deidara seven. He had offered to Sakura to carry two of her bags, and she had agreed gladly. She didn't feel like carrying much at all.

"They are already following us." Itachi suddenly said. "Oh… Well, what do we do? Yeah. Fight or run?" Deidara asked, in a way like you would ask if someone could hand over the salt.

"Little of both." Itachi said, after thinking for a while. "We'll hide Sakura, distract them and knock them out. Then we'll leave." "Okay, yeah…" "Sakura, I want you to go full speed to that forest and hide in some trees." Itachi said to Sakura. "But-" "Just _go_."

Quickly, Sakura left and jumped into one of the trees. While hiding between the leaves, she saw Itachi and Deidara talk before they split up. This was going to get or very dangerous, or verry interesting.

- - - - - -

Sasuke and Hinata just moved to a different hiding place when someone was coming closer. They hid immediately. They couldn't see who it was, because the man had his straw hat to hide his face.

"Don't lose him." Sasuke whispered as quiet as possible to Hinata. She nodded quickly as she followed the member with her Byagugan.

Suddenly, the person was gone.

"What-" Started Hinata, but before she could finish her sentence, something knocked her hard on the head and she passed out. Sasuke only noticed four seconds later. "Hyuuga!" He took her shoulders and tried to wake her up, but failed. "K'soh…" He mumbled angry. "What do I do!?"

He hid Hinata under some shrubs and left his hiding place. He ran up the hill towards the cabin, ignoring the thoughts how angry everyone would be with him. But then his eye fell on some tree.

It was one the edge of the forest. Between the leaves he could see something. …Or someone?

"…Sakura?" Sasuke whispered. The leaves moved a little when he spoke. Someone _had _to be there.

Sasuke walked up to the tree, slowly. His gaze was focused on the leaves. When he was only a few metres away, he saw a pair of jade-green eyes stare at him. They were filled with tears.

Before Sasuke could run up to the person, from who he now knew it had to be her, he felt something come down on his head. He had lost his guard.

The last think he heard before passing out was her gasp.

- - - - - -

When Sakura heard him say her name, she felt shocked. She didn't want him to found her, but on the other hand, she did. She watched how he slowly came up to her. Sakura saw his onyx black look and tears started to fill her eyes. Slowly, his gaze met hers. They looked at each other for maybe a second, but for Sakura, it felt like a whole day.

Deidara appeared behind Sasuke, who didn't even notice. He hit the younger Uchiha on his head. Sakura gasped shocked.

She watched how Sasuke's knees gave in and how he fell on the ground, eyes closed. Quickly, she looked off and whipped away her tears.

"Are you ok, yeah?" She heard Deidara ask. "Yes…" She whispered. "Good. I'll go and help Itachi, yeah. Be right back."

Sakura heard Deidara leave. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Sasuke, still lying on the ground, with a wound on his head.

As quiet as possible, she got out of the tree and walked up to Sasuke. She kneeled down next to him and started to heal his wound. Sasuke mumbled something. Shocked, she looked to his face.

He didn't wake up.

Relieved Sakura finished and came up. She picked an other tree to hide in, which was further away from Sasuke, but from which she could still see him.

- - - - - -

ReViEw


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**---**

**Chapter 10**

"Neh neh, Shino!" "Quiet, Naruto!" "But-" "_Quiet!!_"

The Akatsuki guy was gone. Shino looked around, alerted. 'Now we're in trouble…' He thought. He stared at Naruto. "What?"

"I need to pee…" Naruto said slowly, smiling embarrassed. Shino sighed. "Why are you telling? Just go." Quickly, Naruto left. 'And _he_ wants to become Hokage? Don't think so.' Shino thought. He send some bugs to search for the man again and waited for Naruto to come back.

But he didn't.

Shino crawled to the spot where he last saw his teammate. "Naruto?" He asked quietly. No answer. "Naruto…!" He said again, this time a little louder.

Shino suddenly turned around quickly and dodged the upcoming katana. The man they had followed had attacked him. Shino jumped up to attack him when the man turned in Naruto. Shino sighed annoyed. "Naruto! Stop this and become serious!" Naruto sighed as well. "Those Akatsuki are already gone! The others told me. I had to come and pick you up." Naruto grinned. "I just wanted to scare you, that's all, hahaha!"

"Naruto, you almost killed me." Shino said, while he turned around. "It was really-"

Naruto quickly knocked Shino out. Surprised, Shino fell down on the ground and became unconscious. Naruto poofed to turn back into Itachi.

"Idiot…" He mumbled, before he walked off.

- - - - - -

"Seems like you didn't need my help in the end, yeah." Said Deidara when Itachi came up to him. Itachi nodded and pulled his hat more over his for-him-useless eyes. "Took them all down?"

"Yup. That Hyuuga kunoichi and your little brother, yeah." Deidara smiled. "Sasuke was pretty attached to Sakura-san. He looked in love, you know, yeah."

It was quiet for a while.

"I don't care about the crushes my brother has." Itachi said emotionless, but it was actually killing him. Sakura had liked Sasuke for a long time, and although she was with him now, maybe she'd go to his annoying little brother when she heard he loved her now.

Deidara scratched his head. "Itachi." He started. "She would be a total idiot if she left you for that, yeah. And she's not an idiot. She's a very cleaver girl which loves you very much, yeah."

Itachi turned around and looked to his fellow Akatsuki. "And why are you sure. Tell me that." Itachi said cold. Deidara grinned a little. "Itachi, you know much about fighting, yeah, but you don't know anything about love."

- - - - - -

Sakura saw Itachi and Deidara walking towards her. She got out of the tree and looked at them.

"Don't look at us like that, yeah." Deidara said offended. "We didn't kill any of your friends, yeah!"

Itachi said nothing. He just stared at the numb body from his brother.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Sakura said, and turned to Itachi. "Can we go? …Please?" Itachi nodded and ripped his gaze away from Sasuke. He would ask her later.

Deidara smiled happy and started walking, into the forest. Itachi and Sakura followed, walking beside each other.

"Always look at the briiiight side of life! Shala, sha la la la la la la!" Sang Deidara.

Itachi looked at Sakura. She gave a quick smile back.

Deidara was in a good mood, but they weren't.

"…I-… Itachi… Is something bothering you?" Sakura asked, not too loud. Itachi shook his head and kept staring in front of him. "…Itachi…" She said again. Slowly, he looked back at her. She smiled. "Please… Tell me."

Itachi wasn't planning to tell her. Not now, anyway. But those pretty jade-green eyes were so… wonderful. Itachi sighed in mind. She had just done it again.

"It's… Sasuke." Itachi said slowly. Sakura's look changed immediately. "…What about him?" She asked after a while. Itachi opened his mouth and closed it again. Deidara was listening and he knew it.

"I'll tell you tonight."

- - - - - -

Kurenai almost tripped over something when she came back for her team. When she looked down, she saw two feet stick out from under a shrub. They wore the blue sandals, and were small and female.

Carefully, Kurenai took the ankles and pulled Hinata out of the bush. "Hinata!?" She said surprised. "Hinata, wake up! Hinata!!"

Slowly, the girl came by. "Where's Sasuke? What happened?" Kurenai asked. "…I… I don't know…" Hinata whispered. "We'll have to find him. Naruto and Shino were searching for the both of you, too." Kurenai helped Hinata up. "Kurenai-sensei… What about… Sakura?" Hinata asked carefully. Slowly, Kurenai shook her head.

- - - - - -

"Oi, Sasuke! Wake up!" Roughly, someone woke the younger Uchiha. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw it was night already. Naruto's head was only an inch away from Sasuke's face. "You're awake?" "WHAA!!"

Sasuke rolled away from Naruto and jumped up. "Don't move so much around, you'll get this huge headache." Naruto complained. He raised his eyebrows. "Or weren't you knocked out on the head like the rest was?"

Sasuke wanted to scold at Naruto and tell him that of course he was, because or else he wouldn't be lying on the ground, when he noticed his head didn't hurt anymore at all. Shino and Naruto seemed to both have a wound on their head, but Sasuke had nothing.

"…Sasuke?" Asked Shino in his not-asking way. Sasuke shook his head and turned around.

The only option left was that his wound was healed. Probably by a pro.

Probably by _her_.

"Hinata-chan! You're alright!!" Sasuke heard Naruto scream. He turned back and saw Hinata and Kurenai walk up to them.

Naruto ran towards Hinata and as hyperactive he was, he flung his arms around her. Hinata blushed madly. "N-Naruto-kun…" "I was so worried about you Hinata-chan! But actually I had no reason to since you're an awesome fighter!" Hinata became even more red after his words. "Naruto, you're choking her." Kurenai said, smiling. Naruto let go of Hinata and blushed a little while grinning.

Sasuke sighed. What an idiot.

"Kurenai-sensei." Said Shino. "What about Sakura?"

Kurenai's smile faded. Hinata looked down to her feet and Naruto and Sasuke stared at them. "They went…" Kurenai said sadly. Naruto stared angry to the sky and made his hands to fists. "K'soh… I hoped-" "We don't get anywhere with just hoping." Sasuke suddenly said. He stared at the cabin.

"Lets investigate this."

- - - - - -

Kisame watched the five walk up to the cabin. He knew that the others had left, so that wasn't the problem. But he didn't really trusted them if it went about packing their stuff, or his stuff. Did they pack everything? What if they had left something important? Maybe they had forget his most precious thing in life…

Kisame approached the cabin from the other side and looked into his room through the window. He saw it was almost empty now. His goldfish, Mister Tinkles, was gone. He sighed in relief. Thank God.

- - - - - -

Sasuke was the one who slowly pushed the door open after Shino was able to unlock it. The five shinobi slowly stepped inside. It was very dark inside the hallway. Naruto was sure he heard a rat run off at the sound of the door opening.

"Nothing more than doors…" Hinata whispered. Kurenai nodded. "Be careful with checking." She said. "There might be a trap on it."

Everyone went his own way then. Shino found a weapon room. Sasuke saw a room with totally nothing in it. Hinata came in the kitchen. Kurenai found the bathroom and Naruto ended up in a cellar. "Clear." "Clear." "C- Clear…" "Clear." "Clear!"

Sasuke closed the door behind him and opened an other. He entered a dark room. No windows. The closet was open, and empty. The candles were only small stumps, and on the red chair next to the bed was a matchbox. Sasuke walked up to it and lit a candle next to the bed, so his vision was better.

- - - - - -

"It's been some long years since my family died." Itachi started. He and Sakura were lying on their back in his bed. Itachi and Deidara actually planned on sharing a room so Sakura had more privacy, but Sakura had quickly said that perhaps that wasn't so save, so maybe Itachi had to stay in her room and then when Kisame came, he could sleep in the room from Deidara. Luckily, Deidara didn't suspect anything strange from it and had agreed.

They were in bed already for quite a long time, in their pyjamas. Well, pyjamas… Sakura wore her underwear and a shirt, and he wore a boxer and a fishnet shirt.

"I felt alive when killing them. I felt… happy, seeing them being ripped away from life. Since those were the people who had taken mine."

Sakura stared at Itachi's face. His eyes were focused on the sealing.

"I did leave Sasuke alive. He hadn't done anything to me. And he was scared, and weak. So I decided to leave him behind, and I left."

Itachi paused for a while, and Sakura stayed silent.

"But after a while, I started to feel lonely again. First I was lonely because the people around me only cared for my skills, but then I was lonely because I didn't have any people around anymore. The Akatsuki members weren't the same. And then you came."

She held her breath and listened closely. If she missed a part of this she would kill herself.

"You really confused me. You gave me this feeling I had never had. The feeling someone cared about me… And that I cared… We were the same, both hurt by the ones we wanted to love. But then… Today, Sasuke came… And Deidara said it himself… '_Sasuke was pretty attached to Sakura-san… He looked in love…_' It felt like a sword, stinging into my body… Because… What if you would still love him, and he would finally love you back? Would you leave and go to Konoha?"

Sakura figured out that Itachi must be _really_ jealous. Maybe scared. He didn't want to lose her. He absolutely didn't.

That was when she started to smile.

"Foolish Itachi…" She whispered on his neck. "I did love him, and perhaps, I still do… But I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world…"

Itachi didn't even show the tiniest hint to show he was happy with her words. If this was her first meeting with him, she couldn't have a clue about what he was thinking, or how he felt. But Sakura just _knew_ he was happy. She could feel it.

She took his chin and made him look at her. "I love you more than anything, Uchiha Itachi…" She whispered. He kissed her short. "I love you more than more than anything, Haruno Sakura…" Itachi breathed on her lips. She shivered. He stared to suck on her upper lip and soon, they were french kissing. After a while, she felt his hands take the shirt she was wearing and he shoved it up.

The last – and only time, Itachi had gone so far, was when Deidara had came running in their room. A nervous feeling came in her lower stomach when Itachi removed her shirt and kissed her again. Sakura kept her eyes closed and stayed kissing him, but really didn't know what to do. 'Go for it!!' Inner Sakura suddenly screamed. Sakura hadn't heard her inner self for quiet a while, but she seemed to be totally back. 'He loves us, we love him, he needs us, we need him, what is stopping you!?' 'I- I don't know… It suddenly seems so scary!'

She felt Itachi's weight on her and it ripped her from her thoughts. He was on top of her now, his body pinned against hers. He removed his own fishnet shirt and started to lick her ear. From her ear shell he went down and nibbled her ear. Sakura let out a slight moan and wrapped her arms around her neck. Itachi let his hands stroke her stomach and breast before he slid between her shoulder blades and started to fuss with her bra to unhook it.

Again, Sakura was trying to hide her complete panic attack. She felt her bra lose its grip and before she knew it, he dumped it next to the bed, on their shirts.

His hands stroked her breasts really caring. He didn't rush, it didn't hurt… He was being really kind. When feeling his soft, sweet touch, Sakura's nervous feeling just ebbed away.

Itachi knew she wasn't nervous anymore. His hands shoved down to her panties and removed them. After that, he removed his own boxers.

He kissed her the most sweet, passionate and caring ever. She answered his, enjoying how his tongue explored her mouth.

Then, he entered her body.

- - - - - -

Kisame finally arrived at the inn. He was tired and wanted to talk to his fish. And then he wanted to sleep. Of course.

He walked in and without even asking, the man behind the bar told the rooms from the others. While giving a slice nod as a thanks, he walked up the stairs behind the bar and found himself in dark the hallway. Only a few oil-lamps had been lit. Counting the numbers on the doors, Kisame searched for the numbers 21 and 22.

He entered room 21 and met a loud snoring sound. While focusing his eyes, he saw Deidara in a bed, asleep, his mouth a little open. He even saw a little drool in the corner of his mouth.

"Eww… Gross…" Kisame mumbled to himself. He saw the other bed was empty. He threw off his cloak and got in bed. He immediately fell asleep.

Kisame didn't even know how lucky he was he hadn't tried room 22.

- - - - - -

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I wish I owned naruto…

Sakura woke up, finding herself in his arms. Itachi was still asleep. His chest moved up and down slowly and his breathing was low.

She closed her eyes again and crawled against him. His grip around her tightened.

Making love… She had never really thought about it. First, the only thought in her mind was winning Sasuke, if it would have been about love. When she got kidnapped and got with Itachi, she was afraid of him leaving her. But actually thinking about going this far… No.

Someone knocked at the door. Sakura looked up. "Who is it?" "Room service." A small voice said. Sakura glanced at Itachi. He was still asleep. "Err… Come in."

A little girl entered the room with a trolley. She placed it next to the bed – Sakura kept sure the sheds were covering her body – and after she bowed, the girl left again.

Sakura looked at the food. Pretty good for a no-star-rated inn. She turned around and tried to wake Itachi.

"Itachi…" She whispered in his ear. "Itachi… breakfast is here…" Itachi slowly opened his eyes. Those didn't look good.

He sat up and looked at the meal. "I didn't expect room service from a inn like this one." Sakura said, while leaning with her back against the wall. "They don't." Itachi answered, and he picked up a bowl with strawberries from the trolley. "Only for the Akatsuki." He held a strawberry in front of Sakura's lips and she opened her mouth, smiling.

"You'll be working on my eyes today?" He asked while feeding her. She nodded.

Again, someone knocked on the door, but this time the person didn't wait for an answer. He opened the door immediately. Sakura quickly pulled up the sheds to underneath her chin when Deidara came walking in.

"Kisame came back, yeah, so-" He fell silence and stared to Itachi and Sakura. Itachi gave Deidara one of his most deadly glares. Sakura just wanted to disappear.

"Err…" Started Deidara, while walking backwards. "I err… I'll go, yeah… Err… Just come to our room when youre dressed- err I mean done, yeah…" He turned around, opened the door, and ran out of the room. He quickly closed the door behind him.

"Not again…" Sighed Sakura. Itachi stroke through his hair. "I could kill him." He muttered and they both dressed quickly. After that, they left to the other room.

"Finally, I thought you had died in that room or something." Kisame said. Deidara laughed a little. "You didn't take long, Kisame-san." Sakura said, while sitting down on the bed. He grinned. "Well, I am quite fast." "…Sure." Sakura sighed. "Do you have my equipment?" "Underneath the bed, hunn." WHACK! She smashed him on the head. "OUCH! Well what was that for!" "For calling me hunn! There's only one person in the entire world who can call me like that and he isn't YOU!"

Deidara smiled and Kisame grinned at Itachi. Itachi stayed emotionless.

Sakura took her bag and looked inside. "Everything I need is still there…" She said. She looked up to Kisame. "Was it in the hallway?"

Kisame's grin disappeared like snow in front of the sun. "…It was in your room." He said. Itachi looked at Kisame's face in interest. He got emotional with a very normal question?…

"So, yeah." Deidara started. "Where do we go? I mean, they now know where the base is, yeah." "What about the old healer's house?" Kisame suggested. "Old healer?" Sakura asked. Deidara quickly explained that a former Akatsuki member, who had great healing powers, had died in a battle with Orochimaru. "I heard Snow country found it." Itachi said. Deidara played a little with his long, blond hair. "We can go to the headquarters, yeah." Itachi thought about it for a while.

"We'll see." He said. "I don't think Leader wants us there. For now, we'll stay here." Deidara and Kisame nodded.

"I have just one question." Sakura said. Deidara smiled kind at her. "What is it, Sakura-chan, yeah?" "Well... Who's fish is that, for God's sake?" Sakura pointed at the goldfish, which was swimming around in his bowl. Kisame grunted, Deidara burst out in laughter and even Itachi gave a slight smirk.

"It's mine." Kisame said angry. "Any problems with that, little cherry blossom?" "Not at all, mister fish stick!" "Good, miss chewing gum!" "Sushi bar on legs!" "Mrs Uchiha!" "Argh!"

Surprisingly, not only Sakura, but also Itachi jumped up. The three others stared at him and Sakura felt herself becoming red.

"…I'll see you in a couple of minutes, so we can start on my eyes, Sakura." Itachi said before immediately leaving the room.

"Err… Ok, that was weird, yeah." Deidara concluded. "This is the first time I've seen Itachi lose his control, yeah." Kisame just nodded. "Kisame-san?" Sakura asked. The shark-man turned around. "Hmm?" Sakura looked at the floor. "Who… Who did you mean… With Uchiha?…" She whispered. "Well Itachi, of course, who else should I have meant with U-"

Kisame fell quiet when he figured it out and stared at the pretty kunoichi.

Both Sakura and Itachi had thought about the only other Uchiha still alive.

- - - - - -

Sasuke looked around again. Now that he had lit some candles, he could see a lot more. It already was a quite dark room from itself, with the colours black and deep red. He sat down on the bed.

"Another bedroom here!" Sasuke heard Naruto scream on the hallway. "Stop screaming Naruto!" Kurenai shouted back. "Sorry! Did you just hear yourself!" Sasuke sighed and shoved his hand underneath the pillow, as an old habit, but then he felt something. It felt old, flat and breakable. Sasuke removed the pillow and found a dried cherry blossom. His eyes enlarged.

"Sakura…" He whispered.

Before he knew it, he cried.

- - - - - -

Kurenai found a map in a regular bedroom. It located some interesting things and places.

"Shino?" Shino appeared in the doorway. "Yes?" "Call the others. We're going back." Kurenai said, while still looking at the map. Shino left.

'A base in Sound… And near Snow one, but that was already found, if I'm correct…' She thought, and turned the map around. On the back was a small message: "Here's the map. Meet you at 10 October at the circled spot. Z." 'Z?' Kurenai wondered. She faced the map again and saw the located place which 'Z' had ment. It was really close to Konoha.

"Err… Kurenai-sensei?" She turned around and saw Naruto and Shino. "What, Naruto? Where are Hinata and Sasuke?" Kurenai asked, and came up. "We're in a hurry." "Well…" Naruto started, looking uneasy. "I went to get Sasuke… But… uhh… I think something's very wrong with him… Could you please come?"  
Kurenai nodded and followed the two. They led her to a dark room. She thought she heard something… strange.

And it was strange. It was the most unexpected scene the had ever witnessed.

Sasuke sat on the bed, crying. Yes, crying. The young Uchiha, always harsh, emotionless, and cold, was crying. Hinata sat next to him, with her arms around him, while she talked to him as comfort. Sasuke was holding something.

"What the…" Mumbled Kurenai. She walked up to Sasuke and kneeled down. "What is this?" "K- Kurenai-sensei…" Started Hinata. "He's only crying…" "Hn." Kurenai looked around and stood up.

"Sasuke, we're leaving. Come on." She laid her hand on his shoulder and looked at him. He slowly nodded.

Hinata kept walking next to him while they left the cabin. After a while, Sasuke calmed down a little. He still didn't say a thing. He seemed kind of embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad I've found you all so quickly!" A cheerful, strong voice said. They all turned around and saw Anko walking up to them. Naruto shivered. "Oh no… The violent sensei from the Chuunin exams…" He whispered.

"Hokage-sama send me to pick you up!" She said. "So, lets go then. Kurenai, tell me what you've figured out on the way back." Kurenai nodded and they both disappeared. Naruto sighed. "Well let's just follow them… or something…"

- - - - - -

"Itachi, let's work on your eyes." Sakura opened the door from their room and saw him sitting on the bed, writing in his red leather book. He looked up. Hadn't he noticed her coming up? He must've paid much attention to whatever he was writing.

"Oh…" She did. "You-…you want me to come back later?" Itachi shook his head and closed the book. He shoved it under the mattress without saying a word.

While walking towards him, she thought. She had hoped last night had changed their relation. Correction, had changed Itachi. But he was still quiet and emotionless. Except for the really sentimental moments.

Sakura put down the bag on the ground and took a little wooden chair. She shoved it next to the bed. "Please, lay down." She asked while taking place on the chair. Itachi laid down on the edge of the bed.

"This'll be a long and painful road, and maybe you'll have to retrain your Sharingan and Tsukiyomi again for a while, but I know I can get your Sharingan back." Sakura said, and emptied her bag.

Itachi smirked.

Sorry for the lateness… . YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! LUV YA ALLLLL!


End file.
